A Little Love Won't hurt you
by poetic love
Summary: What if Kagome changed? what if inu went to hell and Kags went with shippo to konohagakure no sato?teaser: so every one has an inner demon. that just makes you, well... you NOW ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

P.L: hello minna! Poetic love here with my new story! i believe there are too many kag/sasu fics so i'm making my very own Kagome/Naruto fic!

Matsuharu: i really don't need to be here right?

P.L: of course you do. how in the hell did Shippo _and_ Inari get into my secret choco stash!?!

Inari: iwantsomemore. doyouhaveanymore? ithinkshippo'scute! isn'thethecutest?

(translated: i want some more. do you have any more? i think shippo's cute! isn't he the cutest?)

Kagome: (sighs) i guess we'll have to watch him.

Naruto: i know

P.L: oh naru-kuuunnnn. i'll make you a deal

Naruto: eh? nani?

P.L: if you watch shippo and keep inari busy i make ichiraku ramen have an all you can eat night.

naruto: ( gets starry eyes) honto ka? you will?

P.L: yep. i'll even through in kagome's amazing cooking skillz!

Naruto: YATTA!!!

P.L: heh sucker

Matsu: P.L doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. sadly she does own me and my baby sister Inari. (grumbles: damn rotten author with issues)

P.L: (glares meancingly evil glare) don't make my get my shock collar.

Matsu: ...

Kagome: the story people, the story!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Talking" everyone talking

'Thinking' everyone thinking

**"idjit"** demon/ inner demon/summon talking

**' why me?'** demon/ inner demon/summonthinking

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kagome took one more look at feudal japan. she sighed knowing she's not supposed to be here. she shifted shippo so he could be more comfoftable in her arms. touching the complete shikon no tama shegazed sadly at it's dormant form, not knowing a pure wish for it to grant.

' mines to guard for eternity, ne inu-kun?' she thought

she looked around the clearing seeing all of her friends and her second family there, looking at her with warm, tearfuleyes. she smiles at the to show that she was happy to see them one last time. she went to kaede first.

" kaede-obaachan, thank you so much." kagome said

"aye child. go on and be a good boy for your mother shippo" she said

"hai obaachan" shippo says quietly knowing if he said it any louder he'd start to cry

kagome hugged the oldmiko goodbye and walks over to miroku and sango. the latter smiling now that the were married with a child on the way, the former grinning like he won the best prize.

" kag-chan, i'll miss you little sister. shippo be good." sango says wiping little traces of tears away

" yes, kagome-chan, i wish you the best. don't do anything i wont do"miroku says winking

" hai" kagome says laughing

" which would be alot, ne roku-ojisan?" shippo said giggling

miroku head is down sighing defeated andwent up to the group hug kagome and shippo with sango. kagome gasps and turns red and bonks miroku over the head.

" what? can't have one for the road?" miroku asks innocently

" monk it wouldn't due for you to do that to my imouto" a cold stotic voice cuts in.

kagome turns around and see normal cold golden eyes soften as they landed on her.

" sessho-oniisan" kagome whispers

sesshomaru smiles softly and takes his blood-bonded sisterinto a hug. after her bloodbonding ceremony with sesshoumaru, she turned into the demon that she resembled the most.

-Flashback-

_"now kagome you have to drink my blood and hold our slit wrist together." sesshoumaru said_

_" but what's gonna happen after that?" kagome said, sadness evident in her voice._

_sesshoumaru walked around the table and held her hand. he picked up her chin and looked into her dark stormy grey-blue eyes._

_" kagome, listen. that foolish hanyou chose the clay pot. you are the bravest human i have met, and you have earned the right to be my sister and my heir until i have a mate and son myself. when ever that may be." sesshoumaru said, wiping the tears that gathered in her eyes_

_kagome smiled and touched her forehead with his. " see, i knew you had a heart in there."_

_" it just took a human girl to find it. now come. when it is finished you will turn into the demon that you are closely inrelation with." sesshoumaru said._

_sesshoumaru led her back to the table and sat her in the chair. he took the dagger and made a small slit on her wrist, as to not let her bleed to death. he made a slit for him self and tied the bleeding wrist together._

_" now when you start feeling different, the blood is starting to change you." he said_

_"hai"_

_sesshoumaru watched as she grew 4 inches to make a grand total of 5'4". her hair grew to her knees and took on a black-blue tint. she filled out making her curvaceous but not in a revolting way. she took on a light tan and has light blue markings on her wrists and cheekbones. her blue-grey eyes had flecks of gold in them. she also had a royal blue cresent moon on her forehead. but what really shocked him where the 7 longblack-blue tails and black-blue kitsune ears that appeared on herhead._

_" well it appears you turned out to be a kitsune. now on to training." sesshoumaru said having a weird glint in his eyes."_

_' what have i gotten into?' kagome thought gulping_

-end flashback-

sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled. kagome could remember all the training everyone gave her in the3 years she been here.

sesshoumaru taught her demon powers andhow to fight and wield every weapon he had.(AN: he had alot. leave it like that) miroku taught her sutras and wards. kaede taught her healing and miko powers since she kept them in the blood bonding. sango gave her taiija training and poison and ninja training. sesshoumaru also called in a favor of youko kurama to teach kagome and shippo kitsune ways. ( AN: sorry ppl. had to borrow him a moment. will not be the last of him i swear)

" remember aniki it's 500 years to this day ok?" kagome said hugginghim around the waist

" hai and i'll see you both then." he said

" Ja ne ojisan" shippo said yawning

" Ja" sesshoumaru said patting his head.

kagome hugged him again and he kissed her forehead. kagome sighed and walked by the well. she turned and waved at them.

"mama" shippo murmurs sleepily

"hush shippo-chan we'll be by the well soon." she coos gently

Shippo nods and sighs into her arms as she moves again. she jumps into the well and looks as the bright blue fades when she is back into the future. she climbs up the ladder for the last time and strokes the wood lovingly. kagome opens the shrine doors and spots her mother sweeping the shrine walkway. she walks up and smiles.

"Tadaima." kagome says softlywhile silent tears stream down her smiling face.

Kun-loon looks up to see her daughter's smiling face. she drops the broom and hugs her tightly. she breaks apart and replies while looking into her eyes " okairi nasai."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

P.L: well this is a new story so enjoy. if you have any questions PM me.

Naruto: aren't you gonna include the polls?

P.L: oh yeah. ok vote if you want...

1) team 7 bashing ( no naru)

2) ages remember kagome is 18

3) pairings you really wanna see

i'll figure out whatelse later

Inari: review please if you wan...

Kags: wait your not hyper!?!

Inari: nope never was. why?

Kags & Naruto: then who was that who looked like you!?!?

(konohamaru sneeks off in the background)

Matsu: review


	2. well u should know

P.L: hey sorry it took so long to update. But I think you would like this.

Inari: are you sure you should be up?

P.L: yeah, but... WHO THE HELL LET THAT SNAKE-PEDIOPHILE-PERVERT IN HERE?

Jaraiya: ummm itwasme!

(P.L: gives him a murderous glare)

P.L: are you retarded!?!?! Look what he did to poor Shippo!!!

(Spotlight on Shippo, hugging Kagome rocking back and forth murmuring)

Shippo: I'm a good boy, I'm a good fox. Scary tongue.

Kagome: (creepy voice) ERO-SENNIN...

Jaraiya: (gulp) now, now ladies don't do something you'll regret later...

(The girls advance and chase him around, while he squeals like a little girl)

Naruto: while ero-sennin is getting the snot pummeled out of him let's get on with the show

Matsu: Poetic love doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

P.L: (yells) if I did Jaraiya would publish Icha Icha paradise: _**Yaoi Edition**_

Jaraiya: nnnnooooooooooooooooooooo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Talking" everyone talking

'Thinking' everyone thinking

**"idjit"** demon/ inner demon/summon talking

'**why me?'** Demon/ inner demon/summon thinking

Previously:

Kun-loon looks up to see her daughter's smiling face. She drops the broom and hugs her tightly. She breaks apart and replies while looking into her eyes "okairi nasai."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now:

Kagome smiles at her mother and bows slightly.

"I'm home for good Kaa-san. I want you to meet someone." she says shifting Shippo so her mother can see him.

Kun-loon gasps as she sees the little fox in her daughter's arms. She's about to touch him when he admits a loud snore.

"Guess you should get him home in bed, ne?" she said as she sweat dropped

They both share a small laugh and go into the house. Kagome puts her sleeping kit on the couch with a pillow supporting him. Her mother puts on a pot of tea and waits for her daughter. Kagome was about to sit down when the bell sounded. Kagome sighs and prays to Kami it's not Hobo. She opens the door to see a very tall man with black hair and purple eyes. The cold look faded as his eyes landed on her. His long graceful arms surrounded her into a tight hug.

"Imouto" the man whispered

Kagome smiled and hugged him back and said "Aniki". She pulls him into the house and sits him at table with her mother before getting him a cup of chamomile tea as well. Kun-loon blinked at seeing the handsome man at her table.

"Kagome dear, who is this handsome man?" kun-loon asked, very calmly.

"Kaa-san, this is Sesshoumaru-sama, Taiyoukai of the western region of Japan. He also adopted me as his sister and heir until his is ready or Kami forbid, something happens to him. Aniki, this is my mother, Higurashi Kun-loon." Kagome introduced

"Pleased to meet you Sesshoumaru-sama." kun-loon said bowing her head lightly.

"Please, as the mother of my Imouto, you have no need to bow to me. I have something to ask of my Imouto, but she would have to move." he said slightly downcast.

Kun-loon sighed and came out with her secret as well. "Kagome, we can't keep the shrine."

Kagome eyes widened as she heard that. More so, when she heard a sniffle by the closed door. She turned and looked, before she said, "Souta"

The door opened to reveal a boy no older than the age of 11. He looked at the man before his eyes landed on his sister. He smiled brightly at her before hugging her. He sat in her lap before asking, "so kaa-san, where are we moving to?"

"To the village of Konoha." she answered looking slightly wistful

Sesshoumaru looked taken aback. "That's where I was going to say Kagome needs to go."

"Why is that Aniki?" Kagome asked

"As heir to my lands, you must patrol at the least a third of my lands. And the border I set is within that region. As you are youkai, you must help around them and set the youkai around their straight." he said

Kagome cringed when she heard the collective gasps around her. Her mother asked first.

"Kagome, you're a youkai?"

"yes, a midnight Kitsune Taiyoukai kaa-san" Kagome said waiting for ' the reaction'

"Oohhh, can I see nee-san? Can I?" Souta squealed

"Umm sure?" Kagome said taking off the glamour. Her kitsune features showed as she relaxed into the chair. Next thing she knew, her mother and brother glomped her ears and tails. Rubbing them to the point she had to purr. Her family giggled.

"Jii-chan would have loved to see you" her mother said, a twinge of sadness lacing her voice

"Jii-chan would also want you to be happy knowing he can watch over us no matter what." Kagome said with wisdom.

The somber atmosphere ceased when a bubbly voice cut in.

"kaa-sanlook! ifoundmorechocolate!! whyisunclesesshere? wellhecan'thavemycandy, bleh" a very hyper shippo bounced in.

(AN: translation: kaa-san look! I found more chocolate!! why is uncle sess here? well he can't have my candy, bleh)

Kagome sighed and said, "I guess I should have told you he has a ramen/candy addiction."

the rest just sweat dropped

P.L: well here is the new Ch. next ch is when we will introduce the Konoha gang and show their new life as 19 year olds.

Naruto: Yippee I'm a 19 year old!!!

P.L: now, now Naru-chan you might be older, but you will be treated the same. but you'll like how you'll meet them.

Kag: now don't be so rash.

P.L: (looks innocent) wha? I wouldn't dream of it.

Matsu: right

Inari: well time to go.

Shippo and Kyuubi: review


	3. well, life's just peachy

P.L: wells, I decided to give the older characters some time. So joining me for this chapter alone are the older Konohamaru corps!

Shippo: me too!

Kono: yeah, Shippo is my subordinate, so he is mini-boss!

Moegi: Kono-kun, when is it time for you to meet Boss so we can play hunter-nin again?

Udon: (sniffs) where is P.L? She was just here? (Sniff)

P.L: (near screen) sshhhh, I'm trying to spy here!!

(Behind the screen)

Gaara: Kankuro, why are you here?

Kan: Gaara, have you ever wondered that your fate is about to be screwed with?

Gaara: ... stop hanging out with that fate-freak of a Hyuuga boy.

Kan: no seriously, it's like someone's got the reins on your life here!!!

(Back to P.L)

P.L: -snicker- you have no clue, pj-boy, no clue.

Kono: while P.L gets over her horrible evil cackles (P.L: no it's a laugh!! dammit!!) we'll get on with the show

Moegi: poetic love doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. If she did, well let's say she has a more creative mind than Jaraiya.

P.L: I don't suffer from perversity. I write about it.

Jaraiya: (sniff) I'm so proud.

Udon: not helping (sniff)

Moegi: for all the Sakura lovers out there don't read from this point on.

Kono: yeah, P.L doesn't need flamerz 'cause you like the no-chested whore.

P.L: Kono-kun!!!!! Be nice about Sakura!

Kono: ok, ok. Flat-chested whore sound better to ya?

P.L: (nods sagely) much better. You always have to be respectful to those higher to you.

Shippo: even to Inuyasha?

P.L: (nods again) even him. Inu-trasha and his walking compost that would make anyone who love mother earth happy are still higher than you. So to you, my sweet kitsune, they are now called hmmm...

Udon: ho and land?

P.L: nah something more classy.

Jaraiya: hey some big animal left a pile of manure and a puppy by the tree.

P.L: Rai you're a genius!!!!

Jaraiya: eh????

P.L: they are now known to you as manure and lost puppy to you, kay Shippo?

Shippo: hai!!!!

Moegi: on with the story!!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Talking" everyone talking

'Thinking' everyone thinking

**"Idjit"** demon/ inner demon/summon talking

**'why me?'** Demon/ inner demon/summonthinking

Previously:

Kagome sighed and said, "I guess I should have told you he has a ramen/candy addiction."

The rest just sweat dropped

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Now at Konoha:

Naruto looked out to his "home" the place where he was raised. Although his time here wasn't the best experiences, he met interesting people along the way. Seeing that Akatsuki was dead by the combined efforts of the entire rookie nine and Jounin, everyone found out about Kyuubi. (AN: I made sure that Asuma is alive. I have big plans for him along with half the male populace Mwa ha ha) the Konohamaru corps didn't care. They still had their Nii-san, they always made him smile. Teams 8 and 10 still thought Naruto to be the same and not the Kyuubi. Team Gai accepted him as well. But the ones he really wanted acceptance to, gave him the looks of hatred most commonly seen in the civilians.

_Flashback__ no jutsu_

_"You're__ a monster!" screeched the pink haired banshee_

_"Maa__Maa__Sakura that__ was a bit too rash" a lazy cycloptic __Jounin__ said as he tried to calm __Naruto__ down._

_"Iie__He's__ a monster, just like my __K__aa__-san said he is! __I__ see why __S__asuke__ is better than him, he's nothing but a killer!!!" she screamed making the rest of the rookie nine look at her with disdain_

_"Hn__I__ knew you were weak. __You__ could never beat me you dobe. __I'm__ always better than you." said the dark Uchiha_

_"Shut__ up __Sasuke__, ever since you killed __O__rochimaru__ you've been a stuck up ass. __Why__ don't you belittle __someone__ else, you jerk and leave boss alone" yelled an irate __Konohamaru__, who felt the waves of sadness his __N__ii-chan__ was emitting._

_Humph__Bakemono__Sakura__ spat as she walked past __Naruto__, making sure to put enough force to make him fall down._

_Everyone__ watched as __N__aruto's__ face grew sadder and sadder. Kakashi tried to cheer him up, holding his shoulder wondering where he went wrong with those two._

_'Naruto__, we're sorry' was the collective thought of all those who stood by him._

_Flashback__ no jutsu: Kai_

Sasuke and Sakura could be seen together constantly, having no one else their age to talk to because of their shunning of their teammate. Ino and Chouji was a very happy couple, after Ino got over her 'Sasuke'. Naruto thought back to all his friends as they had found their special someone. Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Hinata, Shino and a girl he met while bug scouting named Amori, Shikamaru and Gaara's sister Temari, who is a temporary Kazekage when Gaara decided to take a break. It seemed that only Lee, Gaara, Kankurouand Naruto himself are the only single rookies left. Naruto sighed as Kyuubi had woken up.

**"What's**** the matter, kit?"** the deep voice rumbled into his link

'Nothing Kyuu. Just going into the past.' Naruto said back bitterly

**"Now**** kit, don't dwell on the past. ****Besides****, something big is going to happen today ****I**** feel ****It** the ages old voice said.

'Yeah let's go visit baa-san to get a new mission' Naruto said picking up his Chunnin vest.

**"Lets** the kitsune went back to rest as his vessel went to Hokage tower.

Kagome was having a ball! He mom had decided to buy a car and lo and behold the car breaks down. Kagome is very fortunate to seal all of their belongings in a Youkai seal that opens to her Youki and hers alone.

"Mom, why did it have to break down in the middle of a forest?" whine Souta, not used to walking so much.

"Now Souta, you'll like Konoha. I have a cousin that you would just love to meet. Though he's from my father's side so he's a bit weird.

"Don't worry baa-Chan! Kaa-san and I have met weird things before" pipped a very awake Shippo

"Oh look there's the gates!" Kun-loon said pointing to a pair of large red doors.

"let's meet cousin Gai" Kagome said suddenly feeling very tired already 'an omen?' but she squashed the thought

(AN: wasn't expecting that huh. just wait.)

Kagome looked up when her mother squealed and saw what appeared to betwo green and blonde blurs.

'Well can't be that bad'

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto walked into the Hokage office looking worse for wear. Maybe he should ask for some time off for a vacation or something. He knocked on Tsunade's door and entered to a sight he was never ready to see.

He saw Gai... bowing so fast it looked as if he was going to him the floor

"THANK YOU HOKAGE-SAMA FOR ALLOWING ME TO SEE MY YOUTHFUL COUSIN AND HER YOUTHFUL FAMILY!!!!" the ecstatic Jounin yelled, busting a few eardrums.

"Gai" Tsunade stressed "I don't mind if your cousin stays just take someone with you. Hi gaki what can I do for you?" Tsunade said, glad to see a familiar (coughSANEcough) face.

"Umm Tsunade-sama, I was wondering if I can have some time off? You know to get my head together?" Naruto said seriously.

Tsunade noticed the change in the atmosphere. 'Hmm, I could tell Naruto no and get Gai out of her two, but then I wouldn't here the end of it. Wait a minute, I'm so smart.' she thought, smirking to herself.

"Ok here is the deal. Gai, you can take up tofive people with you to see this cousin of yours" she shuddered hoping this cousin would be devoid of all spandex " butNaruto I'm giving you a temporary-until-further-notice vacation/mission. You are to be the personal guide of Gai's cousin and family" she said smiling at the two of them

Gai appeared happily tearing while Naruto was stupefied for a moment thinking it was a fate worse than death. Gai quickly grabbed him and whisked him to the gates.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was the howl heard throughout the building.

While Gai was running he was met up by Lee and they started running together towards the gates.

'I don't wanna die' Naruto mentally yelled

**Kit**** what's wrong**" a dark voice said in a worried tone

'Gai's taking me to meet his cousins and were already near the gate' the boy wailed dramatically,

**But**** then again, with ****Gai****, nothing is too **dramatic' the fox lord thought

**"its ok kit**** don't worry as soon as he... well hello there**." the fox practically drooled at the sight he was greeted to

'What are you looking at Kyuu?' Naruto asked

**Look**** ahead**"

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.L: and thus the evilness of a cliffies has returned.

Moegi: that wasn't nice

P.L: I know but I wanted to send this out before I forget. Ahem. (Serious grave voice) everyone, it has come to my attention that Sasuke is a true Emo-bastard. But that shouldn't stop others from getting love. What shall happen for Lee, and Gaara? Should they get introducedto myOC? Or do you have a pairing you want to see? Please review telling me so we can save ourselves from having tiny Emo-sasUKEs. Thank you.

Udon: you really have to go through all that?

P.L: (holds a Gaara and Lee plushy) are you saying they don't need love? (Ina crying voice)

Udon: N-N-No! It's just... oh no stop crying.

Shippo: well sorry to say it but TBC.

Kyuubi: **Review mortal, so my vessel may have his life.**


	4. Oh

P.L: hello mina-san! Today is hug day!!!

Kan: what the hell? Why are you so perky?!?!

Kag: because she's trying to hook me and Naru-kun up over here.

Naru: yeah I don't mind but Kyuubi keeps sending me these... thoughts

P.L: come tell me. (Therapist mode) now vat is zee problem dat I must help you vit?

Naru: well he just makes me well... hot to say the least

P.L: is dat all?

Naru: umm everyone's watching us.

P.L: oh.

(Crickets chirping)

Naru: GET THEM AWAY MAN, GET'EM AWAY!!!!!

P.L: ok well I'll get on with that story.

Previously:

"**its ok kit, don't worry as soon as he... well hello there**." the fox practically drooled at the sight he was greeted to

'What are you looking at Kyuu?' Naruto asked

**"Look ahead**"

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement

Naruto stood stock still. He was looking at an angel no a goddess. She stood 5'4" with long black-blue hair which looked soft to the touch. Curves that could make a road jealous. A healthy tan and lean. Her lips were pouty and dusted a light pink. High cheekbones sat on either side of a feminine nose. Her eyes were the most captivating: pools of blue grey and a hint of gold sat twinkling at him in admiration. When she opened her mouth he nearly died at the scratchy voice that came out.

(Kag hits P.L: YOU BAKA!!!! STOP MESSING AROUND AND NARRATE RIGHT!)

Ahem as I had meant to say: he nearly died at the heavenly sound that flowed out

(Kag nods: better)

"Are you okay? You look a little spaced out." she asked putting her hand on his forehead.

QAQAQAQAQA

Kagome sighed as the dust settled to reveal: a man in a green spandex suit.

'WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?' she screamed in her head as she shook the mental trauma away she gazed at another.

'HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!! THERE'S TWO?!?!?!?!' her beast itself cried at the mere sight of it.

"**What did I do??? Why meeeeee?!?!?!?!?!?!"** it roared. (Heh wasn't expecting lee huh?)

She blinked away the tears that came unbidden. She saw that there was another and looked cautiously praying it wasn't a third clone. No, in fact she saw... a blonde god.

'Hmm, bronze skin, blue eyes like the sky itself, nice lean figure and muscles. Yummy. Ooh gold hair, and those lips. Ooh buns of steel. I'm in heaven... no wait remember what sesshy said. Focus...focus...on the way he looks oh man. I think he's spaced out'

Kagome put her hand on his head and asked "are you okay?"

9090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Naruto just nodded and smiled, "I'm fine"

Kun-loon watched as the nice young man smiled at her daughter. She then turned to her cousin. "so Gai, what have you been doing to yourself, hmm?" she joked

"I HAVE BEEN GOOD LOON-CHAN. HOW ARE YOU ON THIS YOUTHFUL MORNING?!?!?!" he shouted much to the dismay of kagome. So how her mother got a hold of a frying pan and hit the ecstatic Jounin over the head. Black-blue flames surrounded her as she calmly said,

"Lower your voice, Gai."

The Jounin gulped and said, "h-h--hai. Um, as I have said I am well. How about you?" shockingly quiet?

Everyone who was there watched and looked on as he wasn't shouting. Naruto's jaw hung onto the floor. Kagome chuckled and pick his jaw up for him and turned his head towards her. His blue eyes locked on hers as she explained the rare phenomenon.

"kaa-san always had a way of getting people to do exactly what she wanted." she said looking into his eyes

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Umm, kaa-san can we get some ramen? I'm hungry" a little voice behind kagome leg piped up.

Naruto looked down to see big turquoise eyes staring back at him. He blinked, they blinked. He bent down to Shippou's level and smiled his usual smile.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked

"Taisho Shippou. You know you shouldn't smile if you don't want to?" the last part shippou whispered in his ear.

Naruto's eyes widened and gave a small smile to the kit. "thank you." was the hushed reply "now about that ramen!" he exclaimed

Shippou smiled as he grabbed Kagome's hand pulled her into the direction of Ichiraku's ramen shack. "Come on Kaa-san! It's this way I smell it! Let's go!!" he dragged a laughing kagome all the way.

Gai looked on with amazement. "So is shippou your son?"

Kun-loon gave a small smile and looked at Naruto. "no, Kagome's."

P.L: isn't it great?

Inari: what?

P.L: the love in the air, the cuteness in shippou, the mean-ness of Kyuu... O.o oh no.

Matsu: what?

P.L: I forgot about Kyuubi.

Kyuubi:** YESSSS HUMAN. YOU DID.**

P.L: heh. Bye (runs)

Naru: while P.L is running let's head out

Kag: review


	5. kag rules

P.L: ii'mmmm bbbaaaccckkkkkkk. Hello people. I know everyone thought this would be a hiatus type of wait but no. school is killing me. To all those who have added me and reviewed, I'm very happy and grateful. I hope you enjoy my new chapter. And soon I will have pics of my OCs and some others. Being the fact I can't Draw I'll try.

Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Previously:

Gai looked on with amazement. "So is shippou your son?"

Kun-loon gave a small smile and looked at Naruto. "no, Kagome."

* * *

Gai looked at Kun-loon suspiciously. He couldn't believe that his little great niece (AN: is that what you call them?) had a son at her age. He was about to voice his opinion until kun-loon gave him a look.

"Let's look at my new home shall we? I do need some extra hands for the heavy things you know." she said sweetly dragging Gai and his clone along the way.

Souta shook his head following them.

* * *

Kagome was having a ball listening to Naruto answer all of Shippou's questions. She looked at the handsome boy and found he had a sweet spot for children. She watched as his eyes lit up from hearing that shippou was a fellow prankster.

"now boys, none of that." she scolded lightly

Naruto looked at her and smiled. She acted like a true mother.

"at least where people can hear your schemes." she finished, looking positively mischievous.

"Yes momma!" shippou said laughing as Naruto picked him up and put him on his shoulders. He grabbed onto his hair bouncing excitedly.

"Whoa there squirt! Don't yank out my hair now" Naruto said looking up at the boy. He looked and felt ten-times happier than he had for his whole life, but inside he was worrying that kagome might be targeted for being near him.

**"Now kit. Don't worry about that now. You have a beautiful girl next to you, a kid who adores you and you're worried about those imbeciles that call themselves civilians?"** Kyuubi asked

_"Sorry Kyuu, but I can't help but be nervous. She's new here and I don't want her to be outcast because of me."_ Naruto spoke in his mind.

**"Well stop talking to me and talk to the beautiful girl at your side. Get to know each other. Kami knows you need to."** Kyuubi said grinning

_"Yeah" _

"So..." Naruto started

"Oh! My name's kagome. Taisho-Higurashi Kagome. You've met my son, Taisho-Higurashi Shippou. It's a pleasure to meet you..." kagome started

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage!" he shouted waiting to hear her belittle his dream.

"Wow that's great Naruto-kun!" she said beaming at the taller blonde man.

"Naruto-san?" shippou asked

"Yes shippou?"

"What's a Hokage? Can you eat it?"

Naruto picked the kit off of his shoulder and put him in his arms. He looked long and hard at him, scrunching his face in contemplation. After a while he said

"A Hokage is a ninja who ranks above all else. He or she protects the whole village and makes decisions for everyone. I want to be Hokage so everyone will accept me." Naruto said with a wistful smile.

Kagome looked at Naruto whilehe spoke to her kit. She couldn't help the way she was shamelessly watching his face, thinking the whisker marks made him look more like a fox if anything. She gasped at the smile that came across his face.

'How handsome'

She also couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting for the civilians. They ranged from lust, curiosity, leers and... Hateful glares? She watched as they muttered and glared at Naruto. The mutters were 'Kyuubi brat' 'demon spawn' and 'demon whore'. That last one pissed her off.

Shippou heard the whispers but just knew the last one was for his momma. "hey Naruto" he whispered

Naruto looked at the boy in his arm and knew something wasn't right. "Yeah" he said just as quiet

"You know, demons are real right?"

Naruto heart nearly fell at this. He didn'twant to lose the only two people who accepted him.

**"Kit doesn't worry. Just listen." **Kyuubi reassured him

"Momma's pissed. They called her a demon whore. Now they're gonna get it." shippou shook his head

Sure enough, Naruto felt the sheer killing intent that she radiated. She glared at the villagers as they all stopped and watched her warily. Her KI shook them to the point where it was visible. Even Kyuubi himself trembled.

" I don't give a flying fuck if you hear me, and I don't care if you all fall dead to the ground like flies...**but hear this bitches, call me a fucking demon whore behind my back again, you'll find out what a goddamn kind of person I am ya bastards!**" she roared

* * *

On the other side ofKonoha:

Kun-loon looked out her window.

"Ah it seems someone pissed my daughter off." she said while sipping tea.

Gai dropped down on the floor panting. "Sweet Kami Kun-chan give me a break. These boxes are heavy." Lee nodded as well

Kun-loon looked at them a cracked a whip. "now do you want me to be pissed off?" a menacing aura backing her.

Gai and lee shook their heads in fear

"then back to work!" she said sickly sweet. Gai and lee ran to get the rest of the luggage.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Kag:

Kagome was huffing by the time she had gotten her message across. Everyone was scared to death of her. She harrumphed and turned back to her escort for the moment. He looked baffled by her actions. Naruto blinked, and then started walking with her again. When everyone could move again they were very careful around them.

"So what was that about, kagome-chan?" Naruto asked still holding a squirming shippou.

"I dislike the names that most men give to women. Bitch, slut, whore, witch, etc just pisses me off. It also reminds me of someone whoused to call me those names." she sighed as she looked off into the distance.

Naruto felt his blood boil at what she said. No one should call a woman those names. Especially her. He reached over and held her hand. He gave her a small smile and they continued walking to Ichiraku's.

"Well if it isn't the dobe."

* * *

P.L: and to this, is the world's worst cliffy! (Does Jaraiya Dance)

Naruto: I wouldn't call it that.

Shippou: yeah!

P.L: well whatever review or I shall not do anymore!

(Naruto cast glares at her)

P.L: or not eh heh heh


	6. sasuke teme's just desserts

P.L: hello my faithful readers. It is I, the great and all knowing writer Poetic love. Here to save your curiosity on the fiction site as we know it.

Kag: please don't mind P.L, she just had some coffee and she won't tell us who or where she got it from.

P.L: nu-uhhhhh. I didn't have coffee.

Kag: yes you did

P.L: no I did not

Kag: yes

P.L: no

Kag: yes

P.L: no

Kag: no you didn't

P.L: GOD DAMMIT YES I DID!!!!! Oh crud.

Kag: tell me where you got it!

P.L: No (runs off)

(Kagome chases P.L around the room. the others are eating popcorn like it's a show.)

Itachi: you think they'll figure out that it was Naruto's coffee she drunk when he wasn't looking

Naruto: Nani! She drank my coffee!!! I thought that lee drunk it that why he looks drunk?!

Gai: lee? Drunk? (Pales and backs up. everyone then realizes the situation)

Everyone: O.ooh shit.

Lee: Gaiiii-senseiiiiiiiiiiii (hick) I thhhhink I knowww tha powerrr o'youth (slur) i'lllllll sssssssssho ya' allll (starts to take off his spandex suit)

Everyone: OH GOD NO!!!!! (Runs off)

(Lee streaks and stands in front of them)

Lee: POWER OF YOOOOUUUTH. (Flashes them blind)

Itachi: my eyes! My eyes!

Kiba: dude I thought you were blind?

Itachi: I had my mangekyou on you stupid fuck!

Sasuke: and...

Itachi: that was saved in my mind assholes!!!

(Everyone pales and gives him pitying looks)

Everyone: poor, poor, Itachi.

Kagome: you would think that would never happen.

P.L: why do you think Sas-gay had his on when he was with Oro-homo?

Kag: (nods) true. Where's shippou?

Shippou: here! Can I read the story now?

P.L: eh? Why not.

Shippou: P.L doesn't own Inu-baka or Naruto-sama. Too bad she never said this earlier, because the lawyers never stop calling!!

P.L: you would think they're the IRS. (Mumbles) bastards.

Shippou: here it is!

* * *

Previously:

Naruto felt his blood boil at what she said. No one should call a woman those names. Especially her. He reached over and held her hand. He gave her a small smile and they continued walking to Ichiraku's.

"Well if it isn't the dobe."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke behind him looking smug as usual. He had on his clan colors but his eyes held the malice that it had for him blasting outright. He feltShippou shiver and moved him closer to his chest. He felt him nuzzle in to breathe in his scent. He looked into Sasuke eyes and glared at him.

"What Teme?"

* * *

Kagome felt her body freeze at the amount of hate flowing from the two boys, but Naruto's felt sadder than anything. She looked at the dark haired man before glowering at him.

'He's like a knock off Naraku.' she thought. When she really looked she seen his eyes turn red and laughed outright.

'He is! He is!' she shouted gleefully in her mind.

She kept laughing with her comment, not knowing what the brooding bastard had planned for her.

* * *

Earlier:

Sasuke saw the blonde dobe walk from the gates with ablack haired beauty. He watched as he picked up the orange haired child as he laughed with the boy. He glared at them and his dark thought surfaced.

'He doesn't deserve to be happy. No demon deserves to be. While I suffer he lives with happiness. He took away my right as an avenger. He killed Itachi. I'll hurt him one day.' he thought a scowl on his face. He watched asNaruto smiled at the beautiful girl.

'And I'll start by taking them' he thought as he smirked and followed them in the darkness.

(AN: I don't care but Itachi is going to be alive in this story. Emo-fag thinks he's dead. You'll see what he's going to be later on.)

* * *

Now:

The tension was diffused as Kagome laughed herself silly. She kept laughing mirthfully at Sasuke. When they thought she had gotten herself together, one more look at Emo-boy had her bursting into giggles.

"Oh...gods...make...m-make...it stop...ahahahahahahaha!" she said in between laughs. The boys sweat dropped at her until shippou, annoyed with being forgotten until now, asked a question.

"Umm Momma? Why are you laughing so hard?" he asked tilting his head to the side in a confused manner. Kagome just chuckled and went over to her son in Naruto's arms. She whispered conspiratorially into his ear and Naruto only got bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Sshhhh...guy...look...cheap...of...Naraku? Just...one...look..."(1) she whispered. Naruto watched as shippou looked at Sasuke, and then started giggling himself.

Sasuke was annoyed. The one thing he wanted to do was instill fear inside the weak looking civilians. But now they were laughing at him?!?!?! Outrageous, absurd, and totally hot??? while Sasuke had first thought of scaring them away from the Demon fox, taking them away from him sounded all the more sweeter. Sasuke tried to sound nicer and started to speak to kagome.

'At least she is pretty.' he thought.

"hello, I am Uchiha Sasuke and" he said sauntering up to her, taking her hand, and brushed his lips against them and stared lustily at her," who might you be?" he said huskily mentally gloating in his head that he had this in the bag. Until a very angry but small voice cut in.

* * *

Shippou had finished laughing at what his mom said that Sasuke looked like. He could wait to tell his Oji-ue what happened today. He watched as the dark human take his mother's hand and flirt with her. He got mad at that.

'Oh this is sooo not going to happen.' he thought growling deep in his throat. No one is going to date his mama without saying anything to him. 'Well, maybe Naruto. He feels like me.' as that thought came to mind he sent his aura out to the blonde male. Another aura pulsed against his and he smirked.

'So he has a nine-tailed elemental kitsune in him, huh? All the more easier to get him with mama' he smirked he looked at Sasuke and growled.

"Grr, get your nasty hands off _my _momma!" he said angrily, glaring at him.

Sasuke cursed. She wasn't supposed to have a son. 'Dammit now I have to go through the kid' he thought angrily. He forced a smile on his face. "Who is this cute kid?"

Kagome blinked at her son's tone of voice. 'Either he doesn't like this guy or he's overprotective. I think he did an aura search.' she mused. She let out her aura and felt Naruto flaring a double. Then she heard her son's voice in her head.

_"Momma, do you feel it?"Shippou asked_

_"Yeah. An elemental kitsune. Looks like Naruto has some explaining to do."_

_"UN"_

_"Why did you growl at Sasuke_

_"He just rubs me the wrong way."_

_"This doesn't have to do with you wanting me to be with a certain blonde fox hmm?" she asked_

Shippou gave her an innocent look that she smiled at. She smiled at Naruto and turned to the black haired schemer. Sasuke saw his innocent look melt into a gaze that said: I'll bug you so much, hell will look like a church compared to what I'll do to you.

"Hi! I'm Taisho-Higurashi Kagome. The cutie right here is my son, Taisho-Higurashi Shippou. It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san." Kagome said bowing.

"No call me Sasuke" he purred. Kagome's cheeks dusted a slight pink, but shippou and Naruto gave him aburning glare.

"Momma, come on! Rrraaaaaammmmeennnnnnn!" shippou whined.

"Okay okay." she laughed walking slowly away.

* * *

Shippou watched as the black haired teme looked at his mama. 'Well she never said I couldn't torment the baka.' he said smirking at the possibilities he could do to him. Shippou leaned up to Naruto's ear and told him the idea, well most of it.

"Naruto, can Sasuke carry me? You walk up with mama." he whispered.

Naruto looked at the kit and nodded. Sasuke looked at them and smirked.

"She'll be mine." he whispered to Naruto gaining two glares. Shippou used his close proximity and swung his leg onSasuke's shoulders. He grabbed on his hair and yanked. Naruto gapped at shippou who was holding on to twofull handfuls of black hair. He watched as the small fox let them fall to the floor.

"Oh no Sasuke-san, all that scheming might make you go bald,"shippou said with mockconcern, then gained a wicked smirk, "besides no one can get to _my momma_, without going through me first. "Shippou said hopping off Sas-UKEs shoulders and looking at both men. "I don't care what you do. But until you can treat me the way I deem so, you won't go pass friendship status with her. So, you better lay on the charm thick, 'cuz you might be here for a while. Now, about that ramen? "Shippou said gaining up to his mother fast.

Both boys looked at the kit warily. Inside Naruto though, he liked it.

"let's go lackeys!" shippou yelled making two boys think one thing.

'She's totally worth it.'

* * *

1) Sshhhh...guy...look...cheap...of...Naraku? Just...one...look... translates into: "shh, see that guy who looks like a cheap knock off of Naraku? Just take one good look at his eyes…" when you think about it, he does.

* * *

P.L: whew. That was long. Man am I good or what?

Kag: you certainly blew me away. What's gotten into you?

P.L: I am all knowing. I knew this would happen.

Sasuke: hey why'd you sick Shippou on me?

Naruto: it a well known fact that all animals are protective of family.

Sasuke: so why shippou?

P.L: you don't like shippou on your tail?

Sasuke: HELL NO! He makes me seem weak now that you have a kit on me.

P.L: fine. I'll put sesshy on you then.

Sasuke: O.o(faints)

P.L: (shrugs) what he didn't want Shippou on him.

Kag: so you send sess?

P.L: yea

Kyuubi: **review.**


	7. AN i know kill joy moment

Hello people! Poetic love here for a quick Vote poll. I've been getting some PMs from all my reviewers and I'd like to say Thanx XD. Um some where wondering who all my Pairings are, so here they are:

Pairings I'm not changing:

Kagome/Naruto

Gaara/OC-Inari (to see her look on my Profile)

Kisame/OC-Suikatsu (to see her look on my Profile)

I know that most of you are confused but I am not following the whole Naruto timeline here. Akatsuki is alive and as a twist... they work for Sesshoumaru so nyah. They not evil either, just play it off so Sesshy can keep tabs on the Bijou that's been wrecking his lands.

There are some weird pairings in this fic. I don't know how but I'll try to make it work. Here they are. You can vote on them to see which are more favored.

Kun-Loon/Jaraiya

Kun-Loon/Teuchi (Ayame's Dad)

Jaraiya/Tsunade (for the love of god I beg you don't do this!!!! it's so...expected.)

Jaraiya/OC-Iyari (to see her look on my Profile)

Gai/Lee (father and son pairing people!!!! Not incest!)

Gai/Iyari

Gai/Anko (by god I'll make it work!)

Kakashi/Iruka (it works they belong together.)

Kakashi/Iyari (to see her look on my Profile)

Threesomes are welcome. Don't be shy; tell me who you want to see together! I'm open to all types YAOI and YURI and Other (Zetsu needs love to)

Later!


	8. sry AN for all stories

Hello people it's me! Poetic love! And I must say, I've never gotten this much people to be interested in my stories before. Well this is a chapter where I must tell you all some important news!

Little white lies is reposted and up so please feel free to look LWL fans.

A Little Love Won't Hurt You poll is still open until 5/3 so please vote cuz I want to know what you want in the future chapters.

Blind Love is a Naruto Fanfic so it is centered more on Kisame and the Akatsuki. There will be random pop ups of Naruto and Konoha gangs but I'll leave what will happen a secret.

I do have some more ideas for stories so please take a look and read…

20 tantalizing ways to eat chocolate. Inuyasha: Kag/Sess lemons and the like

Summary: Inuyasha finally leaves kagome and runs off to mate with Kikyou (the clay whore) the gang gets fed up and stays at Kaede's village. The well is open and allows shippou to come out of it too. Kagome sits at the Goshinboku tree and finds someone who listens to her problems. Will Sesshoumaru be able to resist her? Not with me writing.

Driver's license IY/YYH X-Over: Hiei/Kag lemons and more.

Summary: the wells closed after the final battle and leaves kagome and her adopted son shippou in the future. Seeing that her family has moved to England because her mom remarried a year ago she gets a permanent job as a driving instructor. Hiei by order and pleading is getting a driver's license for his next mission. He slowly falls for the miko. Can this speed demon make a wrong turn and crash into love?

Impulse YYH/IY X-Over: Kur/Kag well of course lemons and all that

Summary: Kagome finally finishes the jewel and makes a weird wish. For shippou to get his wish. Now shippou knows there is no selfish wish so he just wants everyone to get their wishes to come true, and Kag becomes a silver elemental fox youkai to be a better mom to shippou. She takes shippou to her time to find that she has to live with her cousin Yusuke until she gets her own 

apartment. During a run in with a demon, she meets Kurama and well… things went faster so to speak.

Major Love Pains Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke/OC-Inari lemon romances come on do I have to?

Summary: Keiko decides enough is enough and breaks it off with Yusuke. Koenma's new mission has them all going crazy. Searching for 1 male tiger demon mage was enough but helping him look for his family? And what's with the daughter and her mother? Guest appearances: Hojo, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and more

One Last Cry IY/YYH X-Over: Kur/Kag You know I'll put lemons in this story too

Summary: kagome is heartbroken after Inuyasha's betrayal and Hojo's breakup. A solid wall by her heart can a red haired fox come and take the best treasure they could ever know… Love?

My Love One-shot Mars: Rei/Kira not this time a nice fluffy one. With a baby.

Summary: Rei gives his feeling for Kira out by song. With an Appearance by: Baby Rai!

I hope you all have some fun readings some of the previews that will be published soon ALLWHY should have a new chapter soon so keep up the reviews.

JA!!


	9. yes another AN

Hey P.L here! I decided to continue the original Little White Lies.

Why? Because I'm bored and I found my old Chapters I wrote for it.

IKK I'm sure will understand. (I hope)

I am working on a new chapter for ALLWHY and I hope that when I put it on its long.

And for those who like Sasuke: I'm sorry he is a bastard here but hey, it fits with the whole

EMO dark king who thinks his brother's dead and is stalked by a screaming banshee.

So I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Ja


	10. finally i saved you all from boredom

P.L: hello, it's me Poetic love! I'm back and would like to say thank you to all me faithful reviewers. All of your input helped me a lot. Some of the pairings will get plenty interesting.

Anko: what do you mean by that?

P.L: not telling

Gai: YOUTH! I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO BE PAIRED WITH THE YOUTHFUL ONE KNOWN AS MITIRASHI ANKO!!

Kun-Loon: Gai…….. (Furious look on her face and a frying pan in hand.)

Gai: (gulps) umm I mean… you want me to be with Anko? (Looks relieved as kun-loon shakes her head in approval.)

Anko: you have to tell me how you do that.

Kun-Loon: maybe later dear.

Kagome: hey P.L!

P.L: Un?

Kag: why'd you pair my mom and Jaraiya together. I mean poor Souta.

Souta: yeah! Poor me!



Jaraiya: why? You don't want me as your future stepdad?

Kagome: I guess she could have done worse (nodding her head)

Souta: yeah a lot worse.

Jaraiya: hey!

P.L: well I don't know. Tsunade would have killed the poor guy, and well I'm making Kun-Loon a pervert.

Kun-Loon: dear, I was already a pervert.

Kag & Souta: NANI?!

P.L: O.O well ummm….

Itachi: On with the story. P.L somehow captured me and is making me say the disclaimer. She doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. She also threatened to burn my pocky so please! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, REVIEW!

P.L: good boy (throws stick of pocky in the air.) here's a treat.

(Everyone watches as he jumps up and eats it.)

Naruto: you would think he'd have some shred of dignity left in him.

Kag: Naruto fetch! (Throws cup of instant ramen)

Naruto: MINE! (He runs after it)

Jaraiya: Kyuubi, I feel for ya man. I really do.

Kyuubi: screw you! You never got him out of that habit! You could have helped.

Shippou: here's that chapter.

You know you like this haha bleh

Previously:

"Oh no Sasuke-san, all that scheming might make you go bald," Shippou said with mock concern, then gained a wicked smirk, "besides no one can get to my momma, without going through _me first_. "Shippou said hopping off Sas-UKEs shoulders and looking at both men. "I don't care what you do. But until you can treat me the way I deem so, you won't go pass friendship status with her. So, you better lay on the charm thick, 'cuz you might be here for a while. Now, about that ramen? "Shippou said gaining up to his mother fast.

Both boys looked at the kit warily. Inside Naruto though, he liked it.

"Let's go lackeys!" Shippou yelled making two boys think one thing.

'She's totally worth it.'

Now….

Shippou walked next to his mother, while Sasuke walked next to Shippou and Naruto on the other side of Kagome. (Kagome: for all you slow one who don't know… P.L: HEY! Kag: it's Sasuke-Shippou-me-Naruto) Kagome was listening to Shippou talking about his prank on the 3 girls that Kagome knew.



(Kagome asked them to babysit a few days ago)

"And I told them that hojo's gay and he just wanted to look straight! They asked how I knew and I told them I found his diary!" he said laughing.

"Then what?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi laughed because it was a good one.

"Sad thing is… it was really true! I have a copy of his diary here with me! I'll show it to you when we get to Kaa-san's home, Naruto. So Sasuke-san" Shippou asked

"Yes?" he answered straining not to kill the kit who reminded him so much of the dobe

"Are you gay too?"

Sasuke almost tripped. Naruto tried hard to keep a straight face but inwardly he and Kyuubi was laughing.

"**Oh, oh kit that was priceless!! Did you see his face?! Oh god I'm going to have a heart attack! WA ha ha ha ha"** Kyuubi said rolling in his cell

"_Kyuu, did I ever tell you how much I like this kid? That was hilarious"_ Naruto said shaking in laughter

Sasuke got mad. He didn't want to blow up and make Kagome hate him. 'I got too far to back down now.' He thought calming down.

"No Shippou, I am not gay." He said gritting his teeth.

Shippou looked at him then sniffed. He shook his head. "Oh I get it." He said smiling sympathetically.



Sasuke looked at him warily. "Get what" he was scared to ask. (Sasuke: Uchiha's do not get scared! P.L: right.)

Kagome was watching with veiled amusement.

Shippou walked and patted his leg. "It's okay you're a virgin. But man you're lame." He said trying not to laugh.

Sasuke face blanked while he was thinking. 'Did he just? Did he say? OH THAT LITTLE!!' Sasuke's face turned red and had to restrain his hands. He stomped off towards the training grounds to get away and calm down. When he was out of sight Kagome, Shippou, and Naruto looked at each other… and then commenced laughing.

"Oh oh god, did you see his face? I thought he was going to scream! Ha ha!" Kagome said laughing

"M-m-mama, I think he can't take a joke. Poor poor Sasuke." Shippou said calming down.

"Shippou, you have reached a whole new level! I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy" Naruto said bowing down to the kit. Kagome giggled at them.

"c'mon let's get that ramen." She said getting up and going into the stand.

Haha that was a long time to get to a stand. Line break…

Kagome, Shippou, and Naruto entered under the flaps. They sat down on the stools and ordered their lunch. Shippou was watching Naruto smiling and laughing with them.

"See Naruto, now that is a smile." Shippou said looking at the blond.

Naruto looked at the kit and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Kit" he said ruffling the small kitsune's hair. Shippou's eyes widened as he caught on.

"How'd you know I'm a kit?" he asked looking at him.

Naruto noticed the slip and was beating himself up mentally. "Um-well-I…sigh I guess I should tell you." He said putting a sound barrier on the three of them.

"Kagome, Shippou, I should tell you guys. I have a centuries old kitsune sealed in my gut and I am hated by my entire village. Well, not everyone and I don't want you to be pushed away from me because you're the only ones who I have trusted this much in the last few months. I hope this doesn't get in between what I hope is a good friendship." He said, head down cast in fear of rejection.

Kagome looked at her son and both nodded. She picked up his head and seen his eyes shut tight in fear and pain. She kissed his forehead and nuzzled her head against his as a sign of affection between foxes. He opens his eyes lazily and gazed in hers. She smiled and nuzzled him again and gave him a hug. She held him as he gave a shuddering breath.

"Naruto, it doesn't matter to me. I don't care. So what you have a demon inside you. That makes you… well you. Unique and one of a kind. Besides, we kitsunes have to stick together, ne?" she said giving him a foxy smile. His eyes widened as he thought about her words.

"You mean…?"

"Yep, I and Shippou here are the same, well sort of. We are full blooded youkai. Like I'm guessing Kyuubi is in you no?"



Both Kyuubi and Naruto are in shock.

"How'd did you know which demon is in me?"

"Even without the enhanced senses I don't think you'd miss the mutterings of 'Kyuubi' and 'demon spawn'. I just don't understand why they are so full of it." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Mama you know how people get when they are afraid of something. Remember Jinenji? How they treated him?" Shippou said

She nodded as she watched Teuchi come out with their orders. Naruto disengaged the barrier as he started to speak.

"Okay! Here is a large order of beef Ramen with extra beef and Naruto (fishcake) for the young red. A large order of chicken Ramen with Extra chicken, beef and veggies with a side of oden for the young lady. And for my number 1 customer in all of Konoha, an extra large miso ramen to start off with. Enjoy" he said looking from Naruto to Kagome and back. He put his thumbs up as if saying 'go for it' and walked away. Naruto sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

He looked to the amused Kagome and stated, "I never really brought a lady with me so… yeah." He said embarrassedly. Kagome chuckled and started on her oden. It was gone in one bite. Naruto looked at her in shock.

"What? You expected me to say, "Oh, I'm watching my figure?" hell no! When I'm hungry, I eat, not starve like these girls who wanna be skinny." She said, watching her ramen like a hawk

Shippou chuckled at Naruto's face. "Mama was never for the diets everyone was doing."

Naruto nodded and started eating. He called Kyuu in the link. _'What are the odds at finding someone to possibly love you all in one day?'_

"**One in a million kits, but Ero-sennin always said you were extremely lucky when it came to odds. So she accepted you?"** Kyuubi said to the boy

'_Yeah. She even nuzzled my cheek and said she and Shippou are kitsunes as well. They're like you Kyuubi. And they like me enough to stay my friends. And I hope something more.'_ He said watching Kagome laugh at something Teuchi said.

'**Looks like the kit found something interesting. Let's hope she makes him happy.'** The old kitsune thought lying down to rest.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX HELLLO POPPET OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

P.L: now let's see what Sasuke's up too hmm? (Turns into a safari tour guide)

P.L: here we now come to training ground 7: home to team 7 and the current place of resident Emo Uchiha Sasuke. Also known stickupit tisasitis homo snakien (1) see how he claims his territory by burning trees with cave-like paintings of random people like Naruto, a miniature Shippou and what looks to be a pink blob on a stick ( I'll give you a cyber 1 for a cookie if you get it right!). Let's get a closer look shall we? Matsu let's go.

Matsu: why me (brings camera to look at Sasuke.)

P.L: watch as he punches the ground in a mixed way, muttering about evil children. Now I will turn on my camera's mic to hear what is said. Matsu!

Matsu: yeah yeah I got it. (Puts mic up)

Sasuke was burning the trees and grass all around him. He was angry! No rabid even, foaming at the mouth, eyes rolling at the back of the head… (Itachi: now that's enough. Let's go see those nice people with the white coats on. P.L: never!) He started burning the tree with "Sakura" on it.

"I can't believe that runt! Saying I'm a virgin. Hah I'm not a virgin! That dobe probably is. Nobody would want to bed a demon any way. Humph. My clans the elite. Itachi will die… wait that demon already killed him. So that means if I kill him, then I am powerful!"

(Kagome: are you okay? P.L: do you know how much it killed me to write that? Someone wants to kill my Naru-kun! Inari: there there)

Sasuke was burning more trees until he calmed down. He looked at the damage and smirked. 'Soon dobe it will be you' he thought



(P.L and Matsu walk out from the trees and bushes with singed clothes.)

P.L: Matsu

Matsu: yeah?

P.L: remind me to let Sess-kun train Sasuke for a week. This was my favorite shirt dammit! Do you know how hard it is to find a camo-shirt? Especially in only Green, and other colors?! I'll kill him!

Sesshoumaru: allow me (smiles)

P.L: what are you doing here?

Sess: visiting my imouto to see how she is doing, then going to see that infernal woman of a Hokage. Do you know where this Sesshoumaru can find her?

Matsu: well Kagome is at the ramen stand and Kun-Chan is at her new home. Have fun.

Sess: this Sesshoumaru does not have fun. I have entertainment. Minions get the half-breeds here and make them dance. (Sits down on a chair that appeared. Suddenly Inuyasha and Naraku appears)

Inu: you bastard!

Naraku: this isn't fair! I was in heaven, dammit!

Everyone looks at him weirdly.

Inu: they had tomb raider playing, and it was getting good.

P.L: why?

Inu: one of the shape-shifters was drunk and shifted into Angelina Jolie in a dominatrix suit. Guess the rest.

Matsu: send me there! Send me there!

Sess: never mind. Dance fools! (Minions crack whips, and Inu and Naraku start dancing)

Naraku: I want my lawyer!

P.L: aww, you want your lawyer? Well I'm your lawyer now! I'm poetic love bitch! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! hack cough cough hack man I'm out of practice.

Sess: you do know we're cutting into the story.

P.L: well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But think of it this way!

Inari: what?



P.L: they got a whole whopping ten pages out of me!

Kono-kun: so?

P.L: you're no fun (sulks in a corner)

Everyone: riiiiggghhtt.


	11. longest ever

P.L: hey I'm back and here with a new chapter for ALLWHY. It's mostly a Sakura bashing chapter where she'll get the crap kicked out of her by Kagome and more so if you don't like it don't read it.

Sakura: why are you making me out to be a bad person?

P.L: that's a very good question. Did anyone else have that same idea?

Cast, readers, and creator of Naruto raises their hands.

P.L: hm looks like everyone. Okay you really want to know? Well I'll tell you. I think that Sakura should burn in the 9th layer of hell for what she has done to Naruto. All that he has gone through and this pink…thing comes along and by the grace of Kami get's him to fall in love with her only for him to get in a abusive, one-sided, blind interest in her. It's sad and demeaning for him. And just one more thing.

(A very small chibi Sakura looks up at P.L)

P.L: you disgust me. I don't even think you're a real woman. No self respecting woman would forget herself for a man. That isn't who you were raised to be.

Kagome: have you seen Mrs. Haruno?

P.L: (stops, thinks and shudders) umm never mind. Just eww.

Naruto: maybe we should move on with the story.

P.L: ( mutters) need vomit bag. Must get mental image away (shudders and rocks back and forth)

Inari: (rubs P.L's back) its okay, go to a happy place! Naked Youko and Kurama in a pool, Sesshoumaru in a loincloth, Naruto cooking in your kitchen, Sasuke getting mauled by rabid hamsters, Neji bowing to you, Hiei standing near you, tortured by me… yessss.

(Girls have various reactions. Some faint, nosebleed, evil grins on their faces and drool.)

Kyuubi: while everyone else has a drool fest here's the new chapter.

Shippou: P.L doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I wish she did so Inuyasha could be turned into a woman.

P.L: that my dear Kitsune, can be arranged. (Evil twisted grin on face)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Previously:

'_Yeah. She even nuzzled my cheek and said she and Shippou are kitsunes as well. They're like you Kyuubi. And they like me enough to stay my friends. And I hope something more.'_ He said watching Kagome laugh at something Teuchi said.

'**Looks like the kit found something interesting. Let's hope she makes him happy.'** The old kitsune thought lying down to rest.

Sasuke was burning more trees until he calmed down. He looked at the damage and smirked. 'Soon dobe it will be you' he thought

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Now:

Kagome and Naruto were sitting down eating another bowl of ramen. They were chatting about their lives and laughing at the idiot Inuyasha was. Teuchi smiled as he watched them.

'The kid needs happiness like this. I've seen too many fake smiles on his face and now he has a chance to be happy.' He thought, making another bowl of ramen and oden for the 'couple'

Naruto watched as Kagome laughed at another one of his pranks on Ero-sennin. He wondered why she didn't berate him yet and voiced his question.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Naru-kun?" she answered giggling at his blush

"Umm, I just want to know. Why haven't you berated me yet? I mean I'm not normal and I'm just not like any other guy and girls sometimes hit me when I do something like pranks, and disrespecting people and I'm just…" he had gotten cut off when Kagome put her finger on his lips and shushed him.

"Naru-kun, I don't care about whether or not you're normal. Truth be told I've had enough of normal too last me a few decades of solitude. You are in every sense of the word: K-I-T-S-U-N-E. You're an all around fun loving guy, you bring spirits up, you're loyal to a fault, and you are powerful in your own right. I don't you to be normal, I like you now." She said looking into his eyes. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. His eyes closed as he felt the warmth of the kiss seep into his face. He almost moved to pull her closer but a feeling told him to turn around.

Sure enough Teuchi and Ayame were watching them with a video camera. Naruto blinked at the machine. Teuchi just smiled and said, "Don't worry, and continue. It's only you're first real kiss from a girl after all." He grunted as his daughter elbowed him in the side.

"We'll just be closing soon. It is really dark outside so you might want to take the little one home." Ayame said, pointing to a knocked out Shippou. Naruto blushed and nodded. He offered to pick up Shippou and made two Kage Bunshins to carry Shippou and the Doggy bags full with oden and ramen. Kagome blinked and smiled as she looked at the original Naruto rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I thought we could, you know, walk together?" he asked

Kagome chuckled and walked closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his side and smiled up at him and lean more into him.

"I'd like that." She said quietly as they walked out of the stand.

Naruto looked at her in the moonlight. Her eyes seemed to glow a sapphire blue and her skin seemed soft to the touch. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. He watched in rapt fascination as she leaned into his hand as her eyes closed softly, dark lashes sweeping her cheekbones. She sighed and her eyes opened slowly to look into pools of crystal blue. They smiled at each other as they walked to her apartment. They chatted briefly on what she should do on the way.

"Well, I think you should be a teacher. You're great with children and I know a few people in the academy that you could help. Or maybe you should be a nurse, but they stay in the nasty place all day with no breaks. Hmm, this is hard. Oh maybe you could work for Jiji in the hokage tower, he does need a new assistant to hand out missions and reports and filing stuff, you're perfect for it and then I could see you whenever I want!" he exclaimed.

She smiled at the thought of seeing him possibly every day.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Kago-chan?" he said looking ahead.

"Why were you so sad when you saw Sasuke-san?" she asked, not noticing his twitch.

'_Dammit! I knew she was going to ask that question.'_ He growled in his mind

'**Well kit you better answer her. Tell her the truth this time. Never lie because she can smell it.'** Kyuubi told him.

"Well Kago-chan, me and him go way back, to a time when me and him were teammates. Ah, those were the days. We would do missions together with a girl who I loved named Sakura." He said not seeing her eyes dim for a second.

'_He's in love.' She thought._

'**No he said 'loved' as in he doesn't love her any more. Listen closely.'** Her inner demon whispered

"I used to swear my undying love for her, and each time I'd get hit because she would think that her "precious Sasuke-kun" would think she was unavailable for him. I don't remember why I used to say I liked her. I would say "she was safe. If I like her, they won't hurt me so much. They won't think me a threat." I was an idiot true and true. I didn't find out I even housed Kyuubi until I was 12 years old. And since then I would talk to him, he would teach me his ways and I would tell him what the outside world was like. I changed his cell into a valley, filled with things I used to dream about, fruits and animals, and places I wished so much to go to. Much of my life was filled with beating and what not and I was still praying to whatever Kami that they would be spared. Kyuubi would call me an idiot, but a forgiving one. He would ask, "Why do you still pray for their safety? Why do you still protect them?" and I'd tell him : 'they're too angry to see they are hurting a innocent child, too hurt to stop and too used to venting this way to stop let alone apologize. And I won't hurt them the way they have hurt me.' It was then he took me into his paws and gave me my first real hug." He told her looking at the moon. He was startled out of his memory when he felt two arms around his waist pulling him tight. He felt her tears bleed into his clothes and moved to seat them on a nearby bench.

"Kagome? Why are you crying?" he asked her, gently pulling her face to look at him.

"For you." She answered, looking into his eyes.

"Wha?"

"I'm shedding tears for you. I had a friend with a similar situation that you are in, and he was the kindest soul you'd ever meet. Although he wasn't as normal as everyone else, he still wanted to help his people. And you remind me so much of him, I just couldn't help it." She cried, holding him around his neck. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back. He waited until she calmed down and pulled back from her. He looked at her tear-stained face and whispered, "Beautiful." He smiled softly at her blush and kissed her forehead. He stayed there, holding and taking in her scent before he motioned to stand.

(Hey I'd give you a cyber cookie and a shout-out if you get it on my next chapter!)

"We'd better get you two home." He said. Leading her away.

They both stopped dead in their tracks. Kagome looked up at him as to ask him why he stopped.

"Where do you live again?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"Well I live in the poorer side of town but it's this huge apartment building. Here I have a picture of it." She said, reaching into her bag and showing him. She watched as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Well it will be a pleasure living with you, Neighbor." He said. He laughed as she hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms around her too.

'_Hey Kyuu?'_ he asked in his head

'**Yeah kit?'**

'_Why am I so accepting of her hugs?'_

'**Because kitsunes love attention and comfort, and we seek it in any way we can. Obviously she looks to you as a security blanket as she knows you better than anyone here.'** The kitsune said stroking its maw.

'_Well I don't mind that.'_ Naruto thought squeezing her tighter to his body.

"I'd like that." Kagome said kissing his cheek.

'_For some reason he tastes like candy. I like.'_ She thought subconsciously licking her lips.

"Why don't I bring you home, shinobi style?" he asked, getting a slight gleam in his eye.

"What do you mean by THAT?!"She yelped as he scooped her up bridal style, and jumped up to the nearest roof. She laughed all the way to her new home. Naruto was enjoying the way she felt against him, her hair blowing softly in the wind, her gentle laughter ringing in his ears and her arms holding him tightly to her. He was sad as the building came into view.

'_Note to self, next time take long way home.'_ He thought.

"We're here" he said. He blinked when he felt her moving closer to him. Ha looked down to see her dozing off. He smiled as he shook her.

"Huh? What happen?" she said sleepily.

"You're home, Kago-hime." He whispered in her ear.

"I told you, no (yawn) honorifics." She mumbled, thinking she was back at Sesshou's manor.

"But I like calling you that. Do you mind, Kago-hime?" he purred, nibbling her ear. He chuckled half heartedly when her eyes flew open. The dark orbs settled on his face, and went even darker.

"Call me what you will, Naru-sama." She said seductively, letting her arms drape over his broad shoulders. She watched in delight as he shivered. They eyed each other before he looked away and coughed.

"Umm, so what apartment?" he said

"Number 244, why?"

"I'm 245." He grinned. He smiled as he let her down. They walked to each other's apartments and smiled.

"Okay here's Shippou and your bag full with oden. Do you want me to send in the clone if you need help?" he asked.

"No thanks, besides I have 7 other hands to help." She said as she took off her glamour on her tails. He gasped at the color.

"So, what kind off kitsune are you?"

"If I tell you, where would the fun be in that? G'night Naru-sama." She purred, kissing his cheek. She almost closed the door when she heard the quiet "goodnight Kago-hime."

Naruto watched as she closed the door.

'**You do know she agreed for you to help her in the morning, right?'** Kyuubi said, enjoying watching his kit making a move on the female.

'_Hey Kyuubi, did you see how many tails she has? Or her color? What kind of kitsune is she?'_ he asked.

'**Yes I did but now it's time for bed so open your door and get some sleep. You have a date in the morning.' **The kitsune said, making Naruto go to his door and sleep.

New day, new day!

The birds were chirping loudly waking a certain demon container. Naruto grumbled as he got out of his blankets. He was about to go back to sleep when something pounced on his head. He yelped as he jumped out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Wake up Naruto! It's time to help me and momma!" a childlike voice yelled out.

Naruto groaned and looked into turquoise eyes.

"Shippou, I don't think that waking me up at 8:00 in the morning is good. Waking up any ninja like that could get you killed." Naruto scolded the little kit.

"You couldn't kill me! It took me an hour just to get you up like this!" Shippou giggled.

"Oh yea? C'mere squirt!" Naruto made a grab for the squirming kit and tickled him relentlessly. He watched in satisfaction as he was laughing his small head off. He stopped tickling him so they could catch their breath. Naruto looked down on the kit that was lying on his chest.

"Hey Shippou?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go with me shopping? We could get your mom something nice for her home, maybe a few groceries?"He asked stroking the kits head.

"Can we go hunting too?"

"Sure. Maybe catch a few rabbits." He smiled as Shippou jumped up with his fist in the air.

"I'll go ask momma!" Shippou ran to go next door.

Naruto shook his head and started for the shower.

(P.L: maybe he won't notice… Kagome ties her up and chains her to a pole: bad authoress! No peeking!)

(((((((((((((((((((Kags joint)))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome was putting up a few dishes when her son raced in. she felt him jump into her arms as he bounced up and down.

"Whoa, slow down kit! What did you set on fire?"

"Momma!"

"Okay I'm joking. Now what up Ship?"

"Momma is it okay if me and Naruto go to town and get some things?" he asked looking up hopefully.

"Now I hope it isn't something too mean is it?"

"No! It's for the apartment; you know some pots and pans, food, clothes, soil, maybe a rabbit or two?"

"I don't mind, let me just go speak to Naruto for a bit." She said she place Shippou on the couch and walked down the hall to Naruto's door. She knocked and waited. Imagine her surprise when he opened his door in only a towel.

'_Talk about drool worthy.'_ She said in her mind, feeling her beast agree.

"Oh Kagome! I was uh just getting out of the shower and well… Kagome?" Naruto asked. He looked to see her staring at his chest. He smirked at her.

"Umm, are you okay?" he asked waving his hand in her face.

"More than that." She whispered

"Huh?"

"Umm nothing. I heard you were taking Shippou out to the village." She said walking in the door way.

"Uhh yeah he said he wanted to go out and I'll watch him so can we?" he asked using the puppy eyes on her.

"Sure I might meet you guys down there. Maybe at Ichiraku's for lunch?" she said getting ready to leave.

"I wouldn't mind meeting you there." Naruto said, going towards the door too.

"Oh Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Shippou doesn't, under any circumstances, get anything sweet for any such reason. Nothing will sway you to give him candy. If you see candy near you steer him clear of it. Got it?" she threatened him.

"Right, Shippou doesn't get any candy for any reason. I got it." He said. He seen Kagome smile at him from the door way and smiled back.

"Oh one more thing, Naruto." She said over her shoulder.

"yeah Kagome?'

"While you're out, get a longer towel. While I do love the view, you shouldn't answer your door like that." She said giggling as she closed the door.

Naruto blushed as he looked down to see his towel barely covering his 'family jewels.

'**At least you know she enjoyed the view.'** Kyuubi laughed as his vessel turned even redder, and rushed to his bedroom to throw on clothes.

In the village square

Naruto and Shippou just left their building to give Kagome some time to relax. They had some fun laughing and walking around; picking whatever came to mind for the female in their lives. They were at a fruit stand when they ran into a familiar face.

"Well, well Naruto, I never thought to see you laughing again." A cool male voice called.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed. He turned to see his old jounin sensei with a basket in his hand.

"Hey Naruto. How you been?"

"I've been great!" Naruto said shaking Kakashi's other unoccupied hand. Naruto felt Shippou hide behind his leg and smiled down at the kit.

"Hey, Ship, come on out I want you to meet someone!"He said reaching to pull the shy kit out. Kakashi looked down to see an auburn haired kid look up at him with wide eyes. He bent down to say hello. He watched the kid tilt his head like a confused kitten.

"Why are you wearing a mask? Are you ugly?"Shippou asked with as much innocence as his age should have. He watched with maniacal glee as the older males eye twitched.

"No kid. I have what you call 'fanatical females who stalks you for the end of time.' Or as you might call them 'fan girls'. They're a hell of a trouble." Kakashi said eye smiling. He pulled out his book of unending smut and kept shopping.

"Hey that looks like the book of smut my Oji-san has in his library!"He said out loud, making various mother's turn to Kakashi with evil eyes.

"Now now ladies. Let's not do anything rash." He said moving towards an exit. The next 10 minutes were a blur of pineapples, melons, sticks, shoes and ungodly punches that made nearly every male cringe in regret.

"How about we leave now?" Naruto said to the tiny kitsune in his arms.

"Why? It's getting good! They haven't even gotten to the hard fruit yet!" Shippou exclaimed, munching on an apple. Let's just say Naruto ran.

((((((((((((((((((((((Kag's joint))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome finished her shower. She put on a towel and went into her room. She started to put on lotion on her body. She walked to her closet. (Have you ever seen the closet on the princess diaries 2? Well imagine that, but with kimonos, dresses, skirts, shirts, shoes, accessories, everything else a girl ever had a rich older brother buy her.) she chose a simple white halter top with a black glittered fox on it saying, "foxy but off-limits", a black mini skirt that had rhinestones littering the edges and moved to spell a 'k' in the back. She chose some black ballerina shoes that had lace black ribbons. She tied them up and brushed her hair out. She had pins pull back her bangs to show the royal blue crescent moon on her fore head. She decided to show it today. She put a little black eyeliner on with some silver eye shadow and some lip gloss on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She picked up a nice clutch and walked to her door. She opened it to find someone waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" she asked the particularly tall man.

"Well, I was going to take you and Shippou out. But imagine my surprise that I don't see anything on fire yet. Or did I come too early?"His almost stoic voice said.

"My lord is never early, just on time." Kagome mocked.

"You try my patience, miko."

"And you're in my way for my date, fluffy." She smirked at him.

They both laughed at each other.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's, they have what you're looking for. And the smells won't make your head turn. And that's where we're meeting my makeshift nanny. Have you ever heard of Kyuubi?" she asked while she was locking her door. She linked arms with her older brother and started for the ramen shack.

"What's this about a date?" Sesshoumaru asked, cracking his hand.

"One step at a time big bro, one step at a time." She said, showing him the way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""poor poor Naruto""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Naruto was nervous. First he nearly lost Shippou, started 6 fights with drunken villagers and followed by cats. Alas, if only he was smarter and brought some ice cream.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" a crying Shippou wailed. Naruto tried everything he knew, from picking him up and rocking him, to making funny faces. And he ended up with zilch.

'**Kit, try stroking his back and growling softly. That what my father did to me when my mother wasn't around.'** The kitsune said taking a bit of control to show Naruto the right pitches to do. In no time the tiny kitsune was slowly dozing off. Naruto smiled and started to walk to Ichiraku's with a dozing young boy in his arms.

When Naruto reached the flaps, he notices Kagome sitting with an older man, smiling and laughing like they were old friends. He watched as she touched his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He heard his smooth deep voice call her as he pulled her into him, chuckling at her. Naruto almost didn't go in until he felt Shippou move in his arm.

'_Well came too far to stop pursuing her now.'_ He thought steeling his nerves until he felt the power radiating from the man next to her.

in side

Kagome was having a nice time with Sesshoumaru. He was telling her everything that his group was doing in the house of the moon.

"They are slowly getting used to everything. After the stint with the bijou, they are enjoying the various jobs I find them in Makai. So tell me, how's the Vacation?" Sesshoumaru asked, sipping his saucer of sake.

"Well I met this guy and he's amazing Aniki! He has this smile that just makes you melt and oh god his laugh. He's great with Shippou. I just don't want to rush. I mean, sure he's no you, or Youko, but he's a great guy. And I'm falling for him. More than I'd ever wanted to do is find someone to keep me happy and he's done more than that. And it's only been a day." She said wistfully.

"And it looks like I get to meet him." He said with a slight evil grin on his face

"Don't maim him!"

"Can't. Too many witnesses."

"You're horrible."

"I try."

Everyone watched as Sesshoumaru walked up to Naruto and took Shippou out of his arms.

"Hey! Give him back!" Naruto yelled, glaring up at the 6'7"tall man.

"I'll do with my nephew as I see fit." Sesshoumaru told him in a cool voice.

"Hey pal, I don't care. Someone very dear to me trusted me with her son… wait nephew?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. As I have said, nephew. As for Kagome she belongs to me." Sesshy said looking down.

"Ah, Naruto! I want you to meet my older adoptive brother, Taisho Sesshoumaru. He is a very influential man and he really wanted to meet you as well." Kagome said introducing Naruto and her brother.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, chunin and 19 years of age. Also a 'Friend' of a fellow lord of mine, right Kyoshi-tono?" Sesshoumaru said, automatically feeling a pulse of Kyuubi's youki.

"Wait Kyoshi? As in your old childhood friend Kyoshi? The one who you did everything with?" Kagome asked touching her brother's shoulders.

"Yes, but I'll go on with that at a later date. Now I'd like to have lunch with my imouto and her intended." Sesshoumaru said getting two slacked jawed responses.

"Intended?!" Naruto yelped.

"You actually approve?!" Kagome yelped.

"Yes I do."Sesshoumaru said waking his nephew. He gave a soft smile as Kagome gave Naruto a big hug and a kiss smack dab on the lips. When she did this Naruto's hands went to her waist holding her as his eyes closed.

'_Kyuu, if this is a dream or one of your sick fantasies that never come true, don't wake me up.' _Naruto thought to his demon.

'**kit even I am not so cruel to do that to a male that Sesshoumaru "icicle up his ass" "non-social able" "man/boyfriend killer" Taisho actually approves of letting date his female family members. Now that I think about it, he even kills girls he doesn't approve of.'** The kitsune said

"_Well, right about now I could care less. She tastes like strawberries."_ Naruto said purring into the kiss. When he felt they needed air he pulled back and gave her the biggest smile. "I can't believe it. I actually get a girlfriend and her older brother's approval for dating. Could this day get any better?" Naruto said, hugging her close.

"It depends on how you look at it, young man." A female voice called. Everyone turned to look.

"Mama!" Kagome said.

"Wow! I get two older brothers! Man sis, I would love to be you!" Souta said behind his mother.

"Now Souta, stop teasing you sister. Now who is this amazing man here that has captured your attention?" Kun-loon said sitting at a table man here that has captured you're attention?" Kun-loon said sitting at a table. She looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku." Naruto said bowing to Kagome's mother.

"Oh my, so well-mannered." Her mother said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"hn." Sesshoumaru said sitting next to her.

"Now sesshou, you are part of the family and you will not, I repeat, will not say that blasted word around me. Are we clear?" she asked. To everyone's surprise, he did a fearful nod.

"What's gotten into him?" Kagome asked Souta.

"Let's just say, she has her ways. That song is just wrong. I swear it's out to take over the world." Souta said shivering

Naruto looked at his new fiancée. She turned to him and said two words. "Hamster dance." He nodded even though he had no idea what it was. Everyone sat down and enjoyed a lunch filled with laughter. Naruto sat next to Kagome, then Shippou, Souta, kun-loon, and Sesshoumaru. Naruto looked around and smiled softly.

'My new family.' He thought, stroking Kagome's hand on the table. She squeezed his for reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere. They were about kiss when an annoying voice interrupted the whole table.

"What are you doing with that monster!?" a…a…a… (P.L: dammit I don't have a word for a voice! Kag: just say nasty until you get one. P.L: why'd all the good ones have to be taken? Ship: then say nashy! P.L: got it!) A Nashy voice so high pitched, it cracked a sake bottle.

Naruto sighed. "Sakura." He said sounding so tired he looked older.

"Your old love?" Kagome asked

"Yeah."

Sakura was in the front of the store looking just vile. Her skin was pasty white and her pink hair was blinding in the sun. Her clothes where not fitting for her station and she had the smuggest smirk on her face, which made her even uglier.

"Umm, she looks pretty?" Kagome said rather asked.

"You are even more beautiful." Naruto said smiling softly at her. Kagome smiled and touched his cheek.

"Did you not hear me?! He's a monster! A freak! A killer! Demon!" Sakura yelled, wanting to see Naruto sad and depressed.

'_Sasuke will have to like me now that I'm humiliating this demon in public! And to see him cry is even better_ for me!'she crowed in her head.

"I heard you loudly." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Um Naruto, do you know her?" Shippou asked

"Yeah. Remember how I told you Konoha team's genins of three, well other than Sasuke; this is my third and final team member, Haruno Sakura." Naruto said introducing her.

"You will not speak my name for me, Demon!" she screeched. Kagome, Naruto, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru flinched.

"Yikes, turn down the volume, hag." Shippou said rubbing his ear.

"Let me see sweetie." Kun-loon said, looking into Shippou's ear for internal bleeding.

"Are you sure you liked that?" Souta asked Naruto incredulously. He shrugged.

"I was an idiot."

"But you're my idiot." Kagome said.

"Oh, what's this? You finally tricked a civilian into going out with you? Did you have to pay the little whore? Seeing as you can only get whores into your bed ask around. I'm sure some mindless, blind twit would love to roll with a monster like you." Sakura said. Sesshoumaru growled.

"You will not speak about my imouto in such a manner." he said cracking his muscles.

"As you are a civilian, you can't do anything to me!" she crowed.

"He can't, but I can." An aged voice said.

"Who are you…Sandaime-sama!" she said bowing down.

"Haruno, why are you testing my guest's patience? He is the ruler over the lands you are on now." Sandaime said, looking at her with a critical eye.

"Jiji! Come over here, I want you to meet someone!" Naruto called happily, pulling Kagome to his "grandfather".

"Kagome, this is Sandaime hokage, but I call him Jiji! Jiji, this is, hopefully, your new assistant, Kagome!" he said holding her around the waist.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear." Sandaime said kissing her hand and bowing.

"Why do you bow, Hokage-dono?" Kagome questioned.

"For you are with the moon, as the stars guide you, you play with one of the earth, who is destined to face many trials but he will prevail. Also hime-sama, to not bow in front of the lord's sister is considered punishable by death, and I still have a few more years in these old bones of mine." He laughed joyfully.

"Well, I for one am glad to meet you, but to call me anything but my name is a fate worse than any death. So I would like to get to know you better." Kagome said to him smiling at the stunned elder.

"We'll talk after your first job." He said.

"You mean I'm hired? How?"

"Just by knowing Naruto, you're already considered being my personal assistant."

"H-h-hokage-sama! surely you jest on letting her be your personal assistant. There has to be someone more qualified than this civilian!" Sakura said in her most humble voice. (P.L: it's really disturbing to write this you know?)

"And surely there must be better Kunoichi than this thing." Kagome said looking down emotionlessly at the bowing woman.

"Shit, she's channeling Sesshoumaru!" Shippou said panicking.

"What's so wrong about channeling him?" Naruto asked

'**Kit, he only does this when he's about to kill someone. And Sakura is looking like a big target. Damn skinny bimbos who don't know when to quit.'** Kyuubi said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Sakura maybe you should leave."Naruto said trying to get her to go.

"What if I don't?"

"If he doesn't kill you…" Naruto started

"I will." Kagome said, pulling a short sword from her back.

P.L: and thus, ends my longest chapter and the worst kind of cliffy yet.

Kag (pouting in the corner): I thought you said I get to hurt her this time

P.L: listen bub, after 23 pages, your hand starts to get cramped up, then a leg cramp then a neck cramp, then dry eyes from staring at the screen making sure the chapters ready… AND DO I EVEN GET A THANK YOU FOR IT?! NO! YOU LAZY BASTARDS!

Naruto cast: umm. Thanks?

P.L: oh sure yeah thanks a lot.

Kyuubi: listen we're all tired and it's hot so go take a rest and update the rest of your stories tomorrow.

P.L: okay, but now I need a little tension relief.

Males: OH HELL NO!

P.L: dance minions dance! (Hamster dance song comes on)

Naruto: Souta, you're right, it is taking over the world!

Inari and Gaara: JA ne!


	12. about time

P.L: I know it's so soon, but when opportunity knocks,

Naruto: kick the door down and beat the snot out of it!

Kag: no! You're supposed to give it cookies!

Sakura: you're supposed to open the damned door!

Everyone glares at her: who asked you?!

Sakura: well excuse me!

P.L: who let her out of the broom closet?

Sess: who put her there in the first place?

P.L, Kono corps, Kagome, Souta, Shippou, Rookie 9, Tsunade, Jaraiya, Naruto, and Inari look away.

Matsu: now that's just sad.

Jaraiya: but it's for a good cause!

Sess: now you're all too old for something as juvenile as that. Sticking someone in the closet, what would your mother think?

P.L: me mum would be happy I didn't commit murder!

Kono corps: same here, except they would think it was a mission. We could always forge hokage-sama's signature…

Kiba, lee, Shino, Ino: or wait till she gets stone drunk and tell her to sign it.

Hinata: well she'd wonder why she wasn't dead yet seeing that we put her in P.L's closet.

P.L: so a few mice and some old clothes are in there, what's the worst that could happen?

Kagome and Souta: well our mom…

Kun-loon: Ara, it seems as though I have mysteriously become deaf and did not hear one syllable of this conversation. Maybe I should go see an ear doctor in Suna and take my children where they will remain with me for two weeks doing meaningless shopping and other things tourists do.

Anko: did you just give them an alibi?

Kun-loon: I'm so sorry dear, what was that? (Twirling a frying pan in her hand.)

Anko: …….

Sandaime: and what about the rest of you?

Tsunade, Jaraiya, Naruto, and Inari: kicked the bucket long time ago.

Sess: I am ashamed.

Neji: hey don't think I didn't see you pranking Sasuke all week.

Everyone: O.o that was you?!

Sess grumbles: damn rotten Hyuugas who can see through walls with no regard to the privacy of others who want to prank Emo wannabes.

Tenten: now that we have gotten over the shock of the mystery of the pink haired Emo, let's get on with the story.

Sandaime: poetic love does not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Moegi: but she does own her Manga Collection!

P.L: what? It's only 638 books that I have on my shelves. Not counting the ones in my closet, on my dresser or the ones in my locked chest by my bed…

Everyone: O.O

P.L: (ahem) moving on…

--

Previously:

"Shit, she's channeling Sesshoumaru!" Shippou said panicking.

"What's so wrong about channeling him?" Naruto asked

'**Kit, he only does this when he's about to kill someone. And Sakura is looking like a big target. Damn skinny bimbos who don't know when to quit.'** Kyuubi said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Sakura maybe you should leave."Naruto said trying to get her to go.

"What if I don't?"

"If he doesn't kill you…" Naruto started

"I will." Kagome said, pulling a short sword from her back.

--+

Now:

Everyone watched as Kagome pulled a rusty sword out from her back. Those who actually remember it paled.

"She kept it?!" Shippou yelped, moving away from them.

"What? What's going on?!" Naruto asked wondering why Sesshoumaru was tapping his fingers.

"That is the legendary sword Tetsuaiga, which can kill one hundred demons in one swipe." Sesshoumaru said.

"And now she is going to use it on her." Shippou said, telling his family and the nice people of the stand to start moving.

"What is that little old rusty thing going to do to me?" Sakura sneered.

"Oh this thing? Nothing." Kagome said before making it transform.

"But this one, a whole lot." She grinned making Sakura pale.

"Now Kagome-sama..." Sandaime said

"No honorifics!"

"Kagome then, I don't think you should kill one of our Kunoichi, even if she has interrupted your lunch."

"Yeah, especially with that killer crap. I thought all shinobi and Kunoichi are killers?" Shippou said popping up next to Kagome.

"Shut up you little twerp." Sakura hissed. She was about to say more but she had gotten back smacked with the side of Kagome's sword. Everyone there watched as she was thrown to the other end of three streets.

"She's mine" Kagome growled, about to make a move to finish her when Naruto grabbed her into a hug. She struggled in his arms and Naruto was having trouble holding her. He was trying to move away but Kagome growled even more and started to claw his arms.

"Jiji, I don't think I can hold her much longer! What should I do?!" Naruto yelled, tearing at the bloody marks on his arm.

"Naruto!" Shippou yelled, but held back by Sesshoumaru.

"Uzumaki, take her home. I'll take Shippou home with me until tomorrow. But she better not be anything other than what she is now." Sesshou threatened, making Naruto confused but he nodded anyway. He teleported out of there and left to his apartment. Sesshoumaru looked at the pink bimbo.

"Sandaime, gather your current hokage and you council members. I need to have a talk with them if this is what is going to happen when I arrive with my sister and the future actions this will warrant." He said picking up his nephew and looking at the old man.

"I will tell them to arrive at 5 this evening." He said nodding.

"No. tomorrow at 10 am I want to see them, and they better not be any complications. Also my family will be joining us, being that they are of Higurashi and Taisho relation so they get two seats without question. And I will be there to observe their conduct. Send out notice immediately." Sesshoumaru said as he left, not waiting for the old man's answer.

Sarutobi looked at the pink haired girl. "look at what have you brought upon us now." He said as he shook his head. He walked away from the fallen girl. He didn't see the red eyes from a nearby alleyway.

'hmm, I think her value just upped itself.' Sasuke thought, the wheels turning as he wondered how to get her from the demon's clutches.

(P.L: you know, you'd wonder if he was there when Sess gave Naru his approval. Kag: Saa, who knows? Naru: you also wonder if he knew we all are demons ? Shippou: Saa, who knows? )

with Naru+ Kag

Naruto teleported to his apartment. he honestly didn't want her to come out of it and find him in hers so he brought her here. He still had her in his arms and was still struggling to hold her. Her eye's were bleeding red and her claws were sharper.

'_kyuu, help me out here! What's going on with Kagome-chan!'_

'**kit her demon is in control. When the harpy threatened Shippou her demon followed through and wanted to take out the threat.'**

_So what do I do?_

**Let me take a bit of control.**

_Okay._

Naruto felt kyuubi's youki surround his body. He heard Kyuu's voice say, "**after this kit, you'll be a full demon, with all my powers and memories.**"

'_I don't care, as long as she is safe.'_

Kyuubi took full control of his body and opened his now slit violet eyes. He growled to the female.

"why does female resist?"

"**kit in danger. must help**

Kit is fine, pack holds him. I have you' Kyuubi purred making her calm down

**Pack holds my kit? **she yipped making him chuckle.

Yes. I am Kyuubi, you?

**I am Kagome's beast. Are you not the one my master calls 'Naru-sama'?**

Yes I am merging with my kit. I have also taken an interest with you. he will be a full demon by sunrise. He will have all my memories and knowledge. Please relay that to your master

**I will!** She barked as she snuggled into his arms. Kyuu/Naru raised an eyebrow.

**What? I like the way you smell. You scent is like the forest and miso ramen with a hint of daisies. I like it** she purred, moving to face him, putting her arms around his neck.

And you smell simply irresistible, Rain and lilies with a hint of mint. You make me want you but that is for my kit to do. I look forward to joining the fun. He said nuzzling her neck as he licked where her neck and shoulder meet. He smirked as he heard her moan, and seen her move her head over more so he could taste her better. Her moans were heard in the apartment as he only nipped and sucked on her neck. His sensual licks made her arousal grew to the point where he could taste it.

I know you smelled wonderful, but your taste is out of this world. He groaned as he moved away. He heard her whimper as to ask why he stop. He nuzzled her neck once more and said, we must go back but lets leave them where they can get a "idea" hmm?

**You are evil, but I like.** She purred. She kissed his lips before she retreated into Kagome's subconscious. Kyuubi also retreated back to "oversee" Naruto's transformation. They both blinked as they looked at each other. They were in a very intimate position, and Naruto pulled her closer to him.

"I should be very nervous about this but I really don't want to let you go right now. It's very comfortable." he said purring a bit.

"My beast just told me Kyuubi is turning you into an elemental kitsune like him so you're going to have to do training in the elements, but since you are gaining all of his memories and experience you'll just have to brush up on it. I wonder how many tails you are going to get?" she said looking at his now purple eyes.

"Kyuu just said the same amount he has, so I guess nine. Do you want to sit down and talk about what happened in Ichiraku's ? I am just dying to know why you almost killed my ex-teammate." He said looking down at her. She had a sheepish smile on her face as she nodded. He moved them on the couch and let her go so she could get comfortable, but she just sat on the other end and looked at him expectantly.

"what?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"well, are you gonna sit like that all day or put your head in my lap?" she said tucking her legs under and patting her lap. Naruto hesitated but still complied with her wishes. He laid down with his head in her lap he looked up at her and smiled.

" so is this how you wanted?" he asked

"yeah." She said placing her hand on his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him as he closed his eyes in pleasure and turned his face into her stomach.

"that feels awesome."

"thank you. I do this for Shippou every night. It helps him relax and stops some of his nightmares. He usually sees his father getting…" she stopped. He felt something wet hit his forehead. He looks up to see her crying. He sits up and holds her close to his chest. Naruto rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

"shhh. Its okay, its okay. What's wrong?" he said soothing her.

"oh god Naruto. It's that every time I hold him at night he just smiles at me, saying he's glad I'm his mother now. And it hurts, it hurts so much to see that he lost his parents so early. And I don't know what to do when he grows older. And that scares me, so much Naruto." She said as she clung to him.

"Kagome…"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I really needed to get that off my chest." She smiled at him holding in her tears. Naruto lifted a hand and wiped her tears away. He watched as she leaned into his hand and smiled softly at her.

"listen, I know this is sudden but do you think I could, you know, be a surrogate father to Shippou. I mean he's a great kid and I don't think I'd be a good father to any boy seeing my own childhood but I'd really love to be in your lives." He said feeling a little woozy.

"I'd love to have you in our family naru." She said kissing his cheek. When she moved away he passed out.

' _eh?! Oh no I killed him!' _she thought making her beast sweat drop.

'**he just fainted, that's all. Remember he's changing to a full Youkai?'**

'_oh I…uh forgot all about that.'_ She said sheepishly seeing a mental image of her beast shaking it's head at her.

' **baka.'**

'_shut up'_

" well, since I might not be able to move from the couch… I guess I should just stay here." She said, laying next to Naruto and snuggling into his arms. She felt him hold her tighter and fell into sleep.

best chapter ever

"why are you watching me?" Shippou asked his uncle.

"because your mother was having an episode." Sesshoumaru said looking at his laptop.

"and?"

"I didn't want you to see her like that."

"and?"

"I'd think she would want to be alone with the guy she likes."

"and?"

"I'd think I would start questioning you on your behavior today. Like looking at books you shouldn't be reading at your age."

"how do you know?"

Shippou looked at his uncle who tapped his ear. Sesshoumaru gave him a smug look.

"your mom."

"……"

"HAH!"

"you knew I wouldn't be able to say it to you, didn't you?"

" yeah."

"fine. I'm putting you on candy ban for the next three days."

"you're cruel."

"I try."

Shippou growled.

"you're centuries too late in trying to scare me, Kit. time for bed."

"meh."

P.L: well minna, this is it for now. I'm trying to get up to the rest of my stories so no one will get confused. Also since school is starting for me in a week, I might not be updating for a bit.

Inari: that's so mean!

Matsu: yeah! You take so long in posting only to not post again for a while?!

P.L: well I'm sorry guys.

Naru: well I have no problem

Kag: me neither.

Inari: traitors!

Ino: well you guys think of it as a short vacation.

Chouji: I could use one.

Matsu: you're not even in the story yet!

Ino: you got a problem? (crack knuckles)

Kakashi: maa maa, calm down every one.

P.L: well ja!


	13. new one!

P.L: hey everyone! Guess what!

Everyone: what?

P.L: soon, we get to see the civilian council's reaction to kagome and naru!

Kag: what do you think they might do?

P.L: (smugly) everything I make them do.

Naru: how?

P.L: I am the almighty, the all knowing, future past and present! I can look into the eyes of a burly man and make him dance! I am…

Sakura: annoying?

P.L: alright who let her in? I gave specific instructions to leave her out of the ALLWHY circle!

Sakura: I'm a Kunoichi of Konoha! I have the right to be here if all my fellow ninjas are!

P.L: so? I have a higher social standing than you.

Sakura: you're just an author.

P.L: yeah I am, an author of this story. Dance minion, dance! (makes sakura dance the Can-Can)

Sakura : wha?! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! ARGH!

P.L: (cackles) mwa ha ha ha ha ha ! dance you pathetic worm!

Kun-loon: oh dear she's lost it.

Tsunade: this is one mental case I cant help with.

Anko: didn't you send her to ibiki once before?

Naru: yeah! What was that about baa-san?

Ibiki: don't worry yourself kid, I can't break her.

Kono Corps: eh?! Nani?!

Ibiki: well somehow when I was interrogating her, she ended up convincing me to play goldfish and bullshit. Surprisingly she beat me in bullshit. (sniff sniff) I've never met someone with such a good poker face and an even better liar, who can read others. (gets down on hands and knees) will you marry me?

Everyone gawks.

Moegi: don't be stupid! She's not gonna marry you.

P.L: sure.

Everyone: Nani?!

Kag: (mutters) I don't believe it, I don't want to believe it.

Kiba: how can you marry him?!

P.L: well umm when a man loves a woman, especially if a woman had a crush on said man, he will ask her a very important question. Now myself, hearing the question will say yes. That's how easy it is to marry him.

Kiba: I know that. I meant how are you going to do it?

P.L: given the right amount of time I can find a good preacher, or maybe a certain hokage and/or demon lord, who can do it regardless because they will have no choice if they want to have a good social standing in my story. (looks very innocent).

Sesshou/Tsunade: (shudders) too damn innocent.

Anko: c'mon she's pure evil! You honestly want me to believe that you want to marry her?!

( anko looks to see ibiki looking at P.L in awe, who I may add is making him lay under her manicured toes.)

Anko: …… he's doomed, So very doomed.

Temari: forget doomed, he's whipped.

Naru: just wait til the honeymoon.

Kankurou: just imagine the children.

Everyone shudders.

Shika: the mental images are troublesome.

Tsunade: cant get them out of my head.

P.L: don't worry Biki-kun, I still love you. but just imagine it. i know things that could make Jaraiya blush.

Jaraiya faints.

Shippou: well I wish you luck, and can we get on with the story?

P.L: yeah yeah.

Kagome: poetic love doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha, but if she did…

(everyone pictures death, mayhem and a lot of bunny rabbits.)

Kag: …………. Why did I think of that?

Last time:

" well, since I might not be able to move from the couch… I guess I should just stay here." She said, laying next to Naruto and snuggling into his arms. She felt him hold her tighter and fell into sleep.

"why are you watching me?" Shippou asked his uncle.

"because your mother was having an episode." Sesshoumaru said looking at his laptop.

"and?"

"I didn't want you to see her like that."

"and?"

"I'd think she would want to be alone with the guy she likes."

"and?"

"I'd think I would start questioning you on your behavior today. Like looking at books you shouldn't be reading at your age."

"how do you know?"

Shippou looked at his uncle who tapped his ear. Sesshoumaru gave him a smug look.

"your mom."

"……"

"HAH!"

"you knew I wouldn't be able to say it to you, didn't you?"

" yeah."

"fine. I'm putting you on candy ban for the next three days."

"you're cruel."

"I try."

Shippou growled.

"you're centuries too late in trying to scare me, Kit. time for bed."

"meh."

--

Now:

Naruto's nose twitched as he sniffed the wonderful scent near him. He felt warm and didn't want to get up. Suddenly the warmth shifted away and he pulled it back to his chest and growled for it to not move. He heard a whimper and he purred in pleasure as something licked his chin. He opened an eye to see Kagome tucked under his head and sleeping soundly. He smiled, and gently took his arms from around her. He rolled off the couch to get to the bathroom to take a shower. He closes the door, and walks past the mirror. He looks into the mirror, and gasps. His short gold blonde hair is now longer to his rear, with black highlights and red ends. His lean body is more muscled, and taller making him a stunning 6'5" and surprisingly making him taller than his peers. But what made him gasp is his face. His face was more angular, making his whisker marks on either side, and his eyes were a beautiful amethyst and blue specks with slit pupils. He smiled to see long fangs. His clawed hand reached up and touched red tipped-black furred ears, and nine long red tipped black tails fanned out behind him. A golden sun etched into his forehead glowed red as he talked to Kyuubi.

" _Kyuu? What is all this?"_

"**This, kit is the new you. I told you that you will have all my powers and memories and with it comes a new look. Personally I think you look hot. It was coming eventually so I just sped up the process. Why do you think I was sleeping so much. You were literally becoming the new Kyuubi/ or in the demon realm a new fox demon. The only way I'm still here is that we merged and I became a part of you. You are my heir so you have a golden sun in your forehead, as your mate has a blue crescent moon on hers."** Kyuubi said making Naruto twitch

"_but how do I hide it? I don't want people banging down my door trying to kill me! And she is not my mate. Yet anyway."_

" **well you know it, it will hide the drastic changes but the hair length, and body looks will still be there. Your eyes will still be slitted but blue and a purple tint, and the fangs and claws will get smaller. Everything else will be hidden unless you let it down. Think of it as a demonic henge that no one can take down but you."**

" _so like demonic jutsu?"_

" **no kit, demonic abilities. Think of it as a demon's kekkei Genkai. Just sift through your memories while your sleep okay. Besides, Kagome might wake up while you're still not in the shower." **

"_oh! Right. See you Kyuu."_ And he left the link.

Naruto turned on the water and hopped in, washing himself.

yay, naked naru!!

Kagome woke up to hear the shower going. As everything came back to her, she left Naruto alone for the time being.

"**don't you want to see how he looks now?"** her beast drooled at the thought.

"_no, I want to give him his privacy. Besides I want to cook breakfast at least. And who knows what Shippou is doing on the other side with Aniki."_

Kagome yawned as she went to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets for something to make. She seen some pancake mix and decided to make some eggs to go with it. as she was cooking, Naruto opened the door to the bathroom to smell something amazing.

' I smell food and oooh Rain and lilies with a hint of mint. Delicious too, I think it's her.' He thought as he got dressed. He put on a red muscle shirt and black cargo pants and put his hair in a low ponytail. He went to the kitchen and hugged her around the waist. As he nuzzled her neck he felt her shiver.

"you know, breakfast never seemed so good as now." His voice husky as it ghosted on her skin.

"maybe cause you now have it cooked for you?" she said as she leaned back into his chest and looked up. She gasped as her cool blue grey looked into heated amethyst slits.

"maybe" he joked as he kissed her sensitive ear and was rewarded with a breathy moan. He growled as her arousal jumped.

"you better stop before the food burns, and you won't be able to eat." She said as she put the food into plates.

"true, but you'll always taste better." He gave her a dazzling smile as he sat down at the table. Her eyes darkened with undeniable lust. She strutted over to the back of his chair and massaged his shoulders. She heard him growl in pleasure as she leaned to his new, and highly sensitive kitsune ears.

"oh? How would you know how I taste?" she said as her lips teasingly brushed the tips as he twitched in pure want. She smelled his excitement and her mouth went dry.

"I promised your brother that we'd take it slow."

"aww you're no fun." She pouted as she went to her own plate and put it in the kitchen. She didn't hear Naruto's sigh of relief.

'I didn't think I would last.'

KNOCK KNOCK

"could you get that Naruto? Oh and can I borrow some clothes too?" kagome asked as she went to the bathroom to wash.

"sure, on both accounts." He said as he went to the door. He opened it to find his sensei, Jaraiya. He looked on as he came in and sat on the chair near the sofa.

"eh, Ero-Sennin?! what are you doing here?!" panicking because he didn't put up the illusion.

' **don't worry kit I did it. you better learn how to soon.'**

'_thanks Kyuu.' _and with that he sat on the couch.

"I'm here cause you have a council meeting to be at in an hour. Sensei wanted me to get you a bit early so he and Tsu-hime could talk for a bit. Why are you so defensive? Eh maybe you have some girl here hmm?" Jaraiya said getting a perverted smile on his face.

Before Naruto could answer, Kagome's voice came from the bathroom doorway.

"Naruto, I'm coming out but I couldn't find any shorts to wear. Got any?" she said as her wet hair fell over her shoulder.

Naruto gained a thoughtful look on his face. " they should in the third drawer. Do you want me to look?" he asked as she walked out of the steamed filled room.

"nah I got it. oh and while you're up, pick up the old man's jaw off the floor please. I'd hate to see drool on your carpet." She said as she disappeared in his room.

Naruto turned to see his sensei jaw right where she said it would be. He chuckled as his jaw stayed that when until kagome sat next to him and put her legs up and played with his hand.

"wha?" Jaraiya finally sputtered out, making himself look exactly like a fool.

"umm, hi?" kagome said waving a hand in his face.

"gaki, sometimes I say things I really don't mean, and now will not be one of those times. You really do have all the damn good luck. Where were you hiding her in your life?!" he yelled pointing a finger at him, accusingly.

"dunno, but I'm damn sure glad I found her. Kagome, we have a meeting to go to in a few minutes. You want to go home a put on your own clothes and we'll take you there in a bit?" he asked her.

"yeah. I'll be right back. oh wait, formal?" she asked. Jaraiya, who still seemed to be awestruck that there, actually was a beautiful girl in his student's home just nodded dumbly.

"aww dammit, that means Aniki might be there as well. Hmm, I'll figure it out when I get to the closet. Be back soon okay." She said as she left the apartment.

"lucky gaki." Jaraiya said as he raptly gained a leer.

"I'll tell you this once, Jaraiya." Naruto said menacingly.

"yeah?" a fearful hermit said. Naruto never said his full name, unless he was furious or getting ready to kill him.

"if I ever see anything that even hints at My Kagome inside of your notes and book, I'll neuter you, burn every single smutty thing you ever had, and give you a beat down that Tsunade would cringe at. got it?" he threatened, making Jaraiya nod faster than lee on a power trip.

"Naruto? I'm back." kagome said coming into the room. She wore a spaghetti strapped red shirt with a long sleeved black net shirt over it. she had on a black mini skirt that had splotches of red on it and red legging under. She put on a bit of red eye shadow and mascara. She had black strap heeled sandals and her hair in a high ponytail. It was tied off in a white band with a red eyed- black kitsune. She looked dark and sexy and well Naru… was having some problems.

"**she's wearing our colors."**

"_our colors?"_

"**the colors of our clan, the ruby kitsunes. We are kind of the brother clan to the silver kitsune but we have more mastery of fire as they have plant life. All kitsunes have different affinities but a similar affinity to nature around us. when we go over elemental training you'll understand. Oh before we go you better put a courtship mark on her."**

"_courtship mark?"_

"**it shows we are courting her for the right to mate. If she accepts, a black rose with red tips will be on her shoulder."**

"_oh."_

Mean while Kagome's beast was telling herthe same

"**give him our courting mark!"**

"_why?"_

"**cause he's ours! Do you want another to take him away?"**

And with that her eyes bled red a little.

"_MINE!"_

" **knew you would see it my way. When you see a blue rose with black tips it means he is our intended. It is the crest of the midnight kitsune."**

"_ok"_

Naruto moved over to Kagome and kissed her on the lips.

"so we match." He said making her smile at him.

"yeah, Umm Naruto?"

"hmm?"

"could I give you my courting mark? To show that we're you know together?" she said nuzzling his chin with her nose.

"only if I can do the same" he said kissing her shoulder. He nipped it making her moan.

"please?" she nearly begged making his fangs lengthen.

"it will hurt."

"I don't care. I want to be yours." She said dragging her fangs against his skin.

"fine." He pierced her flesh as she did his. They both drunk a little bit of each other's blood and sealed the bite closed with their saliva. She smiled at him and he kissed her. Really kissed her, with tongue and everything. You could really see the intensity that they wanted each other and

"get a room."

"shut up old man." Naruto said moving away from a very dazed vixen.

"we have to go though and as much as I would like to stay here and gag off you two doing it, we really got to get to that meeting. Did I mention that the lord of the lands we live on is here?" Jaraiya said making Kagome pale.

"shit I almost forgot about him!" she said as she ran into the bathroom and got her hair pins to show her crest of the moon. She pulled her bangs back, grabbed her clutch and pulled both Naruto and Jaraiya out of the building in one fell swoop.

"shit, shit, shit, we're late!" she yelped as dragged them both in the opposite way of the hokage tower.

"Kagome, we're going the wrong way."

"oh."

"how about we just shushin (sp?) over to Baa-chan's office so we won't be that late? Besides, I think your Aniki might be there first." Naruto said picking her up bridal style. He heard her squeak and wrapped her hands around his neck tightly. He chuckled as she nodded her head shyly into his neck.

" come on Ero-sennin! We'll meet you there!" Naruto said vanishing in a swirl of black fire.

"how did he do that?" Jaraiya said leaving in a swirl of leaves.

in Baa-chan's office

Tsunade was not one for meetings. She hated the council with a passion because they always tried to undermine her authority. Even though Sarutobi was there to help her it just wasn't enough.

"Tsunade-chan, maybe you should relax for a moment." Sarutobi said

"I can't relax Sensei! First of all, the lord of the lands is coming here with an announcement, then we have Gai's family who just moved here, and now I have more paperwork. Something bad is going to happen soon, I feel it." as soon as she finished, a swirl of black fire erupted in the middle of the room. They both got into fighting stances, not knowing who it was. I mean come on, when was there ever a fire shushin like that, let alone black? As the fire went away they were surprised to see…

"Naruto? Kagome-hime?" Sarutobi said

"ohayo Jiji!" Naruto said waving wildly.

"what did I tell you about honorifics, hokage-san?" kagome said cooly

"ah sorry, but it must have slipped my mind. But please call me whatever you like dear, I can't be hokage if I'm not in the chair now." He said sitting down on the couch nearby.

"so then?" kagome said as she looked at the female blonde.

"I am the godaime hokage, Senju Tsunade." Tsunade said as she expected her to bow and grovel at her feet.

"and?" kagome said as she lifted an eyebrow.

Tsunade's jaw just dropped. 'how does she not know about me?' she thought to herself.

"Baa-chan this is Kagome, my girlfriend! Kago-chan this is Baa-chan! She's the new hokage and the only one who sorta outranks Jiji! So it's good that you meet her now since you start working on?" Naruto said looking at Sarutobi.

"next week Wednesday." The old man said lighting a pipe.

"it would do you some good if you don't light the pipe." Kagome said as she took the pipe right out of his hands

"why?"

"well for one: smoking kills. And…"

"the smell makes me sick." A stoic voice said. Everyone watched as a tall black haired male walked in. behind him was a middle aged woman and two male children, one of which looked at Kagome and screamed. "OKAA-SAN!"

The two hokages and one sennin looked at the black hair girl in amazement as she deftly caught the running child in her arms and looked at him. She nodded to the other male and deftly said, "this is my older brother, who in turn is the lord over the elemental lands of Hi no kuni, Kaze no kuni, Nami no kuni, Ame no kuni, Mizu no kuni, Rai no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni, and is the lord of the house of the moon." She said as she pointedly stared at Naruto, who looked at Sesshoumaru weirdly.

"so basically all of the elemental countries, lords and hidden villages answer to him and he knows everything that goes on?" Jaraiya asked.

"yeah." Shippou answered.

"do you even have a life?" Naruto asked him, making Sesshoumaru twitch. Sesshoumaru knew who it was who made that crack, and looking into Naruto's red/gold eyes made him sure.

On the other side of the room: Jaraiya looked as though he was about to have a heart attack and Tsunade wanted to throttle him.

"Gaki…" she threatened, making a "kill" motion with her hands. 'if he makes this guy hate me, I'll make him pay!' she thought.

"gaki, why?" Jaraiya said already making a grave epitaph in his mind.

Sarutobi looked calm, although he was worried about what the stoic male will say.

They watched as his shoulders shook, and he chuckled then full blown laughed. He laughed for a good minute and had tears in his eyes. He walked over to Naruto and clapped him on the back.

"good to see you too, Kiyoshi." He said as they shook hands.

"Heh, how's it been fluff-butt?" Kiyoshi said making everyone's mouth drop.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade yelled, making all the demons and non-shinobi wince.

"damn hag, who said I was him!?" Kiyoshi said sitting in a chair not too far from kagome.

"then you're Kyuubi?!" making all three senior shinobi get into battle ready stances.

"aww come the hell on! Just because you dumbbells make some story that the only Taiyoukai status demons that actually be in their true forms around their lands are these so called Bijous don't mean we're that flipping bad." Kiyoshi said pulling Kagome into his lap. He felt her melt into his form and started to play with her hair.

"but you're a demon!" the busty blonde yelled.

"and?" Kagome, Kun-loon, Souta, Kiyoshi, Sandaime, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou said, making Jaraiya raise an eyebrow.

"man it sounds like you guys are demons, and know about them." He joke, noticing that four of the aforementioned people looked away at the first part.

"you guys aren't demons right?" Sandaime asked.

"well, you see…"Kagome said

"funny story that." Kiyoshi said laughing nervously

"ahem, as I understand, we have a meeting to go to…" Sesshoumaru stated

"we don't want to be late!" Shippou said edging for the door.

"ja!" and with that the four ran. Everyone looked at the door that they ran out of.

"so they are demons?" Tsunade asked.

"so? Got a problem?" Kun-loon asked her, reaching for her frying pan in her purse.

"nah just a bit stunned. But we do have to go to the council chambers. I think they know the way." She said as they left the room. " but first let me warn you about some of the council members…"

with the stuffy old bastards and our pack of trouble

"you think they care?" Shippou asked his momma.

"no baby. Oh and me and Naruto are courting, but he also wanted to be your surrogate father. Are you ok with that?" she asked him stroking his head.

"yeah! Can we do a blood binding too? To umm make it official?" he asked looking at both adults. They looked at each other then looked to Sesshoumaru. He shrugged and smiled at them. They all cheered and laughed.

"so you back to being Naruto now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"yeah"

"and you're courting my imouto?" he threatened

"of course. I want her as my mate and Shippou as my son. And hopefully if she allows it, some more kits running around the place. Maybe I can get the apartment and the land around it and make a compound there for us, or a retreat for you since there is barely anyone living by me anymore because no one wants to live near the Demon brat. Besides, a big family needs lots of room, and a training ground or eight, and probably more than twenty gardens. Hmm, I might need a list." Naruto said falling into deep thought and stayed that way until the others caught up.

"so are you ready to go in?" Sandaime asked

"why not, we're 30 minutes late, lets not keep the old geezers waiting any more" Naruto said as the ANBU stationed around the doors opened them.

let's talk about the Council members shall we? Cue old game show music!

P.L: hello and welcome to the old farts and people who have nothing better to do than try to take over the world! Man that was a mouthful!

Inari: yes it was, P.L

P.L: lets see who we have today! Starting with the civilians!

We have Haruno Seiya! A true bitch who thinks her pink haired angel can do no wrong, (even though she slept with more guys than we can count.) he hobbies include trying to kill Naruto, cooking for her husband, plotting, and seducing the other members! Right now is looking at Sesshoumaru with a glint in her eye. (shudders)

(bleachers filled with chibi Naruto's, Kagome's and Sesshoumaru boo,)

Next we have 7 other people who have no political standing on this council! They are not important but think they are so they are just fill-ins! They are all male and all have a possible STD from sleeping with the Haruno slut! (The older one, not the other younger and more sluttish one.) for now we'll call them N.I.C.M# 1-7 (Non Important Council Member)

(Chibi N,K,S boo again)

P.L: now for the Shinobi section!

(chibi's cheer)

First we have Uchiha Sasuke! He has no real clan because all he does is try to sleep with sakura. He is currently thinking of how to kill Naruto and take kagome from him (Naru: ain't gonna happen bud Kiyoshi: I second that) right now he has a smirk on his face and looks at sesshomaru with a glare because he doesn't know him! But he doesn't matter because I'm higher than the bastard!

( Chibi's Cheer again and throw cheetos at the duck butt. )

Moving on to Hyuuga Hiashi aka: dumb ass bastard! Hobbies include making his oldest Daughter cry( until she moved in with kiba that is) being a stoic bastard and giving his twin brother and his son Hell. (yes Hizashi is alive.) looks bored right now since they finally walked in and is glaring at me…. Piss off fucker.

(Chibi's cheer for P.L.)

Then we have the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. (honestly if you ask me, they need a new name seriously) I have nothing bad to say about them except one is sleeping, another eating and the blond man seems to be playing tic-tac-toe… with himself. Okay, that is understandable.

(chibi's blink)

Then we have Inuzuka Tsume, who is looking at Sesshoumaru like a bitch in heat…probably cause she is in heat. Umm nothing much except she has a dog near her that's looking at me, glaring. Wait why is he glaring at me? (hina: probably cause you haven't mentioned any other character. P.L: hmm, maybe I should invent a law that says, neutered only? Kuromaru: I hate you. P.L: you know you have no choice but to love me. Kuromaru: …. Bitch P.L: one and only.) Any who, she seems ruff and tumbled but has a very loving demeanor! Likes cooking, dogs of all breeds and watching the moon.

(Kiba: stop trying to sell my mom! She ain't cheap! P.L: you're right. Get her while she has a daughter that's looking also! Hana: hey!)

And besides Sarutobi, we have the Two Head Senile Old Bastards and a crummy old guy named Danzo! I hate all three but I have to introduce them anyway. One name is Koharu, which I think is a chick, though I couldn't tell. Another name is Homura which I really think needs a change. And you just can't miss Danzo cause he has the look of a backstabbing, power-hungry, ego-maniac who just don't know when to quit!

(chibi crowd Boos and throws popcorn and sticks at them)

And back to author POV to finish this chapter!

haha

The group walked in and sat in the few chairs that were put out. The seating went like this: Sesshoumaru, Kun-Loon, Naruto, Kagome with Shippou in her lap, and Souta. Tsunade went into her "hokage" chair while Jaraiya and Sarutobi sat behind her as her advisors.

"why is Uzumaki here?" the pink haired bitch bit out.

"he is here because he has some business with the matter that was brought up today." Tsunade said, glaring at said bitch making her huff in annoyance.

"oh?" Tsume said

"yes. now I would like to say thank you to Sesshoumaru-sama for coming in today." Tsunade said making everyone look at him.

"and why is Sesshoumaru-San here?" N.I.C.M #2 said.

"that's Sesshoumaru-SAMA to YOU." Sesshoumaru said coldly to the council.

"you have no say here!" Haruno screeched at him. Sesshoumaru turned his unflinchingly cold gaze to her making her shiver.

"oh?" he said to her, making Tsume raise an eyebrow.

"you assume you have status here in this room?" Hiashi asked.

"why of course I do. If you not know of it, then I pity what has become of this village." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Sesshou-kun, play nice." Kun-loon said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"no one asked you civilian." Hiashi glared at her. Kun-loon turned a smile to him, and the next second, there was a smoking frying pan near his head. He looked at it with wide eyes. It was lodged into the wall to the hilt, with spider-webbed cracks marking where it will stay for a while.

"oh my, it seems you had an accident. Maybe you should just relax." Kun-loon said giving Hiashi a critical stare.

"hmph." Hiashi said, turning away from the all-too innocent mother.

Jaraiya looked at Kun-Loon with renewed interest. He noticed her in the office but she had his respect when Tsunade warned her about the members.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

"_let me warn you about the council members. Some of them will try to get your children into some arranged marriages and treaties. But the ones you have to watch out for are Uchiha Sasuke, Danzo, Hyuuga Hiashi, Haruno Seiya, Homura, Koharu, and last but not least, the civilian council. They will try anything in their power to get anything on you and your family. Since you are new here, they will try to use several laws on you." Tsunade said. She motioned to say more but Kun-Loon stopped her._

"_dear, I'm glad that you wanted me to know all this and try to help me but you really don't have to worry. Besides, I already know konoha's laws and flaws so I am good. Each of my family knows it and have read plenty to know. And I'm sure you wanted to help me. Besides, I can take care of my own. This is my family and nobody messes with it. and I'm sure Sarutobi remembers me, ne?" she said turning to the old man._

_Sarutobi looked real good at Kun-loon. What he saw made him drop his pipe. "oh kami."_

"_oh yes old man, I'm back. and I still have a few tricks up my sleeves and many more." Kun-loon said_

_Jaraiya looked at his old teacher. " who is she?"_

"_the only one that can make Ibiki's work look like child's play. Konoha's "Itami no Rei" is back"_

_Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!_

Jaraiya repressed a shiver. 'She never lost the smile either.' He thought looking at her. She noticed him looking at her and gave him a flirty look and winked at him. His face lit up and he turned away. She watched as he turned away and gave a soft chuckle.

'he's so cute with a blush'

"now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I would like for you all to first meet, Sesshoumaru-Sama, who is lord over the elemental countries, their lords, all hidden villages and is currently here to meet you all in person, instead of sending in an ambassador like he normally would." Tsunade said with a smile watching as all the other civilians and some shinobi realize what they have just done. 'yes squirm you bastards, squirm like the cowards you are.' She cackled in her head. She watched as they all paled chalk white.

'oh shit' was the general thought of the council members.

"you have the floor, Sesshoumaru-sama." Tsunade said with a nod. Sesshoumaru nodded to her in kind and stood.

"as from what I just observed, I am very disappointed in some members. Firstly: one of you, who is a ninja, have accosted my imouto and her son, who is an eye witness that told me of this event wants to issue an restraining order between them. And by looking at this individual, I am in agreement with him." Sesshoumaru said looking at Tsunade.

"who may I ask, do you want the order issued to?" she looked at the young red head sitting on Kagome lap. Kagome on the other hand knew what Shippou was thinking.

'so shippou' she said to him mentally.

'yes okaa-san.' He answered looking at her innocently.

'you really don't like him huh?'

'I like him as much as I like Inuyasha right now.' He answered making her wince.

'damn. Must not be a lot.'

'nope' he said.

"I want to issue a restraining order against one Uchiha Sasuke. If he comes three feet near her or her family, his life is forfeit." Sesshoumaru said making Haruno Yell.

"you cannot make the last Uchiha stay away from someone he has shown interest in! he needs to build up his clan and if he wants her, he should have her!" she screeched making Sasuke gain a smug grin.

Everyone watched as he slowly turned to the pink haired woman. Kagome swiftly went next to him and held his arm. But the ranting woman did not notice.

"and you! having the last Uchiha want you is a privilege that many other prettier girls could have! Not some civilian like you who has no idea of what hardship is!" she said waving her hands wildly. This time Naruto went up held kagome back from skinning the bitch alive herself.

"and allowing the demon boy near you! what kind of woman are you for allowing that thing near you and your children! and a teenage mother at that! See what is happening to us all?! How dare you bring such filth into this place?!" she raged. She ignored the signs her fellow members were giving her to stop. Everyone expected Naruto to let Kagome go but no one and I mean no one expected this.

BAM. A smoking crater was in front of the woman staining her and her clothes black

" shut the fuck up." Souta said, his hand still outstretched from blasting the ball of flame. Everyone watched as he walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck, officially choking her and cutting off her air supply. He looked over to his mother and said, "hold shippou's ear please. And Sesshoumaru, cover my mothers." Sesshoumaru nodded and covered her ears as she covered the kit's.

"now that I have you fucking attention, this is the deal. My sister, is getting a goddamn restraining order against the prick, no matter of fact, don't give one and let him. Cause if I see him near her, my mother or my nephew, I'll kill him myself. You, the fucker over there who is making wise cracks with his eyes at my mom, stop before you won't get to ever speak again. And you for fuck's sake, You make me sick. I can't believe you expect me to think that you got this seat on fair trial. And if I ever hear you make another crack about parenting skills, look at your own child and tell me what the fuck we did wrong. Cause from where I stand, my mother is Kami for raising me. My sister is dating Naruto. So fucking what, if you got a problem, then by all means, come to 45 hosei st. I'll be there until august, when I start training with my Aniki. And If I'm not there, leave a number and address as to where I can come and fuck you up at and settle it. now, I am late for meeting my cousin. You, harpy, say something against my mother again while I'm gone. I have my ways of getting info, and believe me. It won't hurt, you'll be dead when you feel anything." Souta said. He dropped the woman on the floor, who I may add was turning blue, and hopped down. He went over to his sister and nodded in her direction. She nodded back and took the floor.

"as you can see, we are capable of handling business ourselves. So in light of this event, since my brother is now in his other persona, we will leave and tell future plans to lady Hokage and her personal Advisors, as you have pissed of one of the most influential family in all of japan. I hope you had a pleasant life." She said. Sesshoumaru bent near her ear and whispered something.

"also, my Aniki asks that council members Sarutobi, Jaraiya, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga please be inside of Lady Hokage's office with your respective heirs to your clans, and for you Sarutobi to gather your best shinobi and Kunoichi alike. We have much to discuss." She said as she looked to Tsunade.

"this meeting is adjourned, my lady." And with that, kagome gathered her entourage and left for the office.

holy crap

P.L: ah my best chapter so far if I say so myself.

Jaraiya: if that was your best, then damn.

P.L: yes well, I could have done more, but I still have more stories to update, and I don't want to give everything away.

Kag: wow souta I didn't know you could do that!

Souta: heh. (mumbles: neither did i)

Kun-loon: be very glad P.L gave you excuse to curse so much young man.

Shippou: I wanted to kill the bat.

P.L: now calm down, I still need her.

Sakura: why'd you do that for!?

P.L: what?

Sakura: make my family to be the bad guy in this.

P.L: haha! Right (pfft!)your family the bad guys. Hahahahaha! I never.

Everyone else laughs.

Sesshoumaru: pollen is more of a bad guy than you.

Shippou: and that says a lot about you.

Neji: so how's the plans coming along.

P.L: what plans?

Naru: for you and Ibiki's wedding.

P.L: there is no wedding.

Everyone gasps.

Kag: why not?

P.L: we're flat broke.

(crickets)

Naru: why oh why do you tell us this?

Ibiki: cause

Kag: cause what?

P.L and Ibiki: cause we aint getting married.

Kono Corps: eh?! Why?!

P.L: I wanted to wait and see where this is going.

Tsunade: the story or the relationship.

P.L: my what a good question (looks far away)

Anko: she's lost it.

Ibiki: my what a understatement (looks far away)

Sarutobi: they're made for each other.

Shippou: please review.


	14. Bad News!

Due to difficulties in life and during school, I have decided to put my stories on a short hiatus, I'll be back to update but due to an unsavory grade, I am being monitored by my mother. So life sucks for me. Hopefully I'll have a few more chapters to upload when she sees my midterm grades… in April.


	15. Chapter 15

P.L: Okay I'm back in action. This is a brand new chapter, although I know the other one was done before.

Kag: it's about time!

Naru: yeah I was beginning to think you don't care about the stories you wrote!

P.L: No! My Baby! I'll always love my story! (Bawls hysterically)

(Minato comes out of nowhere and smacks Nauru on the head)

Mina: you know better! Be nice!

P.L: (peeks out from fingers) *sniff* my poor other laptop was killed, and I had to really dig deep into my savings to get another one, and now I realized I have to type all my stories new chapters over!

Everyone: USO!

P.L: yep. Goodbye funny quips, goodbye new ideas, goodbye Chests of gold…

Kakuzu: What? Oh hell no!

P.L: (Nods) yes it's all gone now. All those twisted plot Bunnies in the dust now. So anyway… let us move on. To the Disclaimer!

Miroku: doesn't that get old?

Inari: Dude! Seriously don't ask! Just…don't.

Miroku: I'm just saying that all she does is announce a new chapter.

Kisame: this conversation seems vaguely familiar…

Tobi: Ooh Tobi remembers! In her other story she told you that happened and what she had to do! You wouldn't even let her finish the list! Do you remember?

Kisame: ooh yeah *thinks* *remembers* *pales* *Shudders* I will never look at you the same way again… You're Evil!

P.L: thank you, I do try. Now… the DISCLAIMER!

Kagome: Poetic love doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Naruto: Really? I thought she put in a bid for some shares?

Sesshoumaru: and who exactly told you that?

Tsunade, Inari, Itachi, and Pein: (looks away and whistles innocently)

P.L: *glares* oh you guys are so on my Shit list.

****Line break****

Previously on this….

"As you can see, we are capable of handling business ourselves. So in light of this event, since my brother is now in his other persona, we will leave and tell future plans to lady Hokage and her personal Advisors, as you have pissed of one of the most influential family in all of Japan. I hope you had a pleasant life." She said. Sesshoumaru bent near her ear and whispered something.

"Also, my Aniki asks that council members Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga please be inside of Lady Hokage's office with your respective heirs to your clans, and for you Sarutobi to gather your best shinobi and Kunoichi alike. We have much to discuss." She said as she looked to Tsunade.

"This meeting is adjourned, my lady." And with that, Kagome gathered her entourage and left for the office.

*******line Break********

NOW:

"That was Awesome!" Shippou said bouncing on Naruto's shoulders. The group was walking back to Lady Tsunade's office and Shippou was talking animatedly about the happenings in the counsel room. He excitedly looked at him mother and then back to his uncle Souta.

"I mean did ya see what he did? He was like 'Pow' then 'snarl' then 'you threaten my family, meet me outside' and stuff. So cool!" he ended with a squeal.

Naruto looked to Kagome and smiled at her. She looked up and blushed as he went to hold her hand. She moved closer to him and purred quietly. Naruto looked down at the young vixen. It was like the world only had them in it. Both moving closer and he was about to raise his hand to cup her cheek…

"ne, ne otou-san! Did you hear me?"

"I heard you loud and clear Shippou-kun." Naruto said, swiftly stepping away from Kagome. She pouted at him and huffed when he chuckled at her.

"So what did I say?" Shippou said narrowing his eyes at his new father.

'_Hey Kyuu?'_

'**What brat?' **Kyuubi said stretching out from his Cat nap.

(Kyuu:** for the LAST TIME, I don't take cat naps!** P.L: sure fuzz-bucket. Kyuu:** one of these days…**)

'_What did he say?'_

'**Just say no kit. He wants to help beat up the councils' bicycle'**

'_Oh ewww, I did not need that mental image!'_

Both males gagged as the thought raced through the mindscape and took the form of the elder Haruno. They both screeched as they raced to kill the image. Kyuubi, being the manly Male that he is, stood on his hind legs and screa… ahem, yelled:

'**KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!'** all the while dancing from foot to foot. Naruto who was chasing the apparition and the apparition itself stopped to watch as the great tailed demon acted like a housewife telling her husband to kill a mouse in her clean kitchen. Watching this spectacle for a few moments, the apparition turned to the Sun-kissed Shinobi.

"Put me out of my misery?" she asked handing over an automatic shotgun.

'_Sure, why not'_ Naruto said as he shot her a few dozen times, in the head. As the image vanished he looked down to his hands.

'_How the hell did this get in here?'_ he asked Kyuubi, pointing the gun at him.

"**OI! Don't point it this way!" **Kyuubi roared at him, quickly making Naruto point it down.

'_no, but seriously where did it come from?"_ Naruto asks looking very confused.

Suddenly a door appears and a certain Blonde-haired demon stumbles out looking as if he just got out of the showers. He clenches the towel tighter on his waist as he surveys his new, but temporary surroundings. Squinty black eyes widen upon seeing a familiar 'gun'. He briskly walks over to the confused Neo-Kyuubi and grabs his gun from him. He looks over the gun and nods as his inspection is complete. As he looks over Naruto he says, "Fuckin' kitsune! Don't Ever Touch the Guns!" he then conks him over the head and proceeds to walk back to the doorway where other naked young men were cowering from a demonic dog, smiling cheerfully or "HUH"-ing. The door slams and in colorful lights, it disappears.

Both kitsune look at where the door was and then turn to P.L, who was looking innocent. "What?" she says "Fan-Service" and goes back to writing.

Naruto looks at Kyuubi and shakes his head.

"_**this never happened."**_ They both say in unison as one disappears and the other laying back down. As the huge fox lays down his paw hits something. He looks at it quizzically.

"**A football?"**

~back in the real world~

"Man, Naruto is really out of it." Jiraiya states as he looks at the spacey blonde.

"Nope he's just talking to Kiyo-kun." Kagome says, pulling Naruto along so he won't get left behind. She laced her fingers into his and sees his eyes getting clearer. Naruto shakes his head and blinks.

"Crazy authoresses" he mumbles and looks at his Mate-to be.

"what was that Naru?" Kagome looks up to him. He was about to repeat it until an eerie creak sounded as a doorway opened slowly. Crazed brown eyes glare with lips pulled back in a sadistic smirk. P.L looks to the now-sweating blonds. She holds up a memory stick threateningly and mimics slicing her throat while pointing at him.

'Character death early' she mouths, and does the motions of watching him. Naruto pales and nods his head rapidly as the door closes slowly. He Swallows and turns back to Kagome who had an eyebrow raised.

"I said nothing! Nothing at all, don't worry about it!" he squeaks out making others wonder about his mental health.

Everyone continues to the Hokage's office where the meeting was taking place.

~~~~~~Tsunade's~Room~~~~~~~

"okay thank you for coming to the Hokage office. I am Taisho-Higurashi Kagome, and this is My Lord, Taisho-sama, and the rest of my family that you were introduced while we were… talking to the council." Kagome said, bowing to the other ninjas in the room. Mostly everyone was standing and watching her and Tsunade talk pleasantries.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome-dono, Taisho-sama, Minna-san." Tsunade says, bowing back. "Now that we have met, there is something I need to do with you. And after the show from the Council room, it's best that we do this now." She said seriously, drawing the attention to herself.

Everyone watched as Tsunade closed her eyes and adopt a serious face. Nearly all the ninjas were on edge thinking that she was going to do something drastic. Naruto especially was nervous because he did not know how Tsunade will go on. The tension was mounting and the room felt stifling.

"What do you want to do Tsunade-sama?" Kagome asked, edging towards the door.

Tsunade opens her eyes and in a sharp movement pulls out a huge bottle of Sake from some place.

"CELEBRATE!" She cries out waving a flag from nowhere. Everyone in the room face-faulted, and groans at her.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune says scandalized, looking at the bottle. "Where did you hide that?"

"I don't know?" Tsunade Asks, and turns around to pull out a compact make-up kit to cover-up the seal on her chest. (Which suspiciously looks like the kanji for "Emergency Kit.)

(P.L: BTW you still owe me Eighty bucks for doing that.~ Tsunade: I still don't believe you're a seal master. P.L: Who said I was? ~Jiraiya: Wait, you did the seal, and you're not even certified?~ P.L: I reiterate, WHO said I was? ~ Inari: *whistles innocently*)

"Tsunade, you really want to drink now?" Sarutobi asks, rubbing his forehead to stave off the incoming headache.

"Wouldn't you have one after dealing with those idiots on the Civvies Council?" she retorted holding up enough cups for everyone.

Who could argue with that?

"Pour me a Cup!" Shippou pipes up, holding up a saucer.

"Not on MY life kit." Naruto said taking it away, making the little kitsune pout.

"All the adults get all the fun."

Souta looks over to where his mom was. He notices she was looking away and reached for a cup. Suddenly he freezes as he hears metal hitting flesh and looks back to see her hitting a pan against her hand, smiling menacingly at him. He puts his hand down faster than a blink of an eye and he walks away to the designated 'Children's corner'.

"Not gonna chance it?" Shippou asks.

"Nah. I wanna live to see tomorrow." Souta replies looking rather pale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~No Sake for you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

P.L: here is that chapter for everyone!

Kagome: it's about time.

P.L: yea I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm getting back into the groove!

Naruto: so wait, we're off of hiatus?

P.L: kinda. I'm being bombarded by teachers giving me essays left and right and I am a stone's throw away from getting my associate degree. So updates will be sporadic at best.

Sessho: I thought as much.

P.L: but I did get so many Reviews and I feel so loved from everyone, I had to do this for them, Even if the chapter is pretty short.

Inari: you still get reviews?

P.L: yes, and alerts, and favorites so I'm very happy.

Kagome: so you gonna do another one?

P.L: I'm working on it as soon as I finish that 10 page paper for a midterm.

Youko: yikes.

P.L: I know. But I'm holding strong

Ibiki: hey why is there a Prompt for essay in my paperwork in I &T?

P.L: its torture to me, maybe you can use it too.

Ibiki: Thanks. (Sarcasm)

P.L: well later my loyal Followers!


End file.
